


Blood Bonds

by Embyr_Fyrcursed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonding, M/M, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top!Harry, bottom!Severus, evil!Dumbledore, fated mates, snarry, vampire!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embyr_Fyrcursed/pseuds/Embyr_Fyrcursed
Summary: 18 lonely years Severus has been without his vampiric mate. Now, another has come into his inheritance...
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 53
Kudos: 213





	1. Inheritance

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this work while I was living in Japan, around 15 years ago. The site I posted it on has since shut down, but fortunately, it was archived here for me, or I would have lost it forever! I'm including my original notes for sentimental reasons. It is finished, I'm just editing minor issues as I go, to fix 15 year old issues, while still keeping true to my original work.

## Inheritance

This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction, and only my second at writing a story. I love vampires, Snarry, and top!powerful!Harry, so I decided to write a story with all those things myself. Read it with low expectations, then hopefully you won’t be disappointed. 😆 My stories will never contain rape, chan, character death (except the bad guys and maybe Dumbledore), self-harm or evil!Harry, so if you like those, this might not be a story for you. Oh, and the MPreg warning is just up there in case I decide to go that way later. But it won’t be Harry! The thought of a pregnant, 17 year old Harry just squicks me. If you like it, let me know, if you hate it, then show me you can do better. :P

Many thanks to The_Minx_17 for curing my ignorance of html code! This is now edited for cool italics and bold. Thanks also to DraykaEmyrs for pointing out my blatant disregard of some cannon names. Fixed Sorry :)

_**Mental conversations**_

\------------------------ ~♥~ ------------------------

Severus Snape opened his eyes and sighed. Sitting up in bed, he looked around his dungeon bedroom. Yet another year of teaching other people's brats; watching over students who would never understand or be grateful. Students who would mock him when they thought he couldn't hear, calling him hurtful and disrespectful names. He sighed again and rubbed his chest, trying to soothe away the ache of loneliness that forever burned in his heart, and wondered once again why the fates hated him so much that he was denied a mate. Born a vampire, Severus was destined to be half of a whole, part of a set. Every born-vampire had a mate, who they usually found when they came of age, around the time they turned seventeen. But Severus never found his mate. On a good day, he believed his mate must have been killed before coming of age. On a bad day, he knew he wasn’t worthy of such happiness. Over the past eighteen years, he contemplated ending his misery many times, but something always held him back. A fragment of a dream, a barely-remembered sense of warm arms, long, dark hair and glowing eyes.

Shaking off his melancholy, he went about his morning business. He absently noted that he needed to brew more of the simple potions designed to protect his eyes and skin from daylight and to repress the bloodlust. Without a mate to sate the need for blood with, he had no other recourse but to suppress the craving, lest he lose control. An unfortunate side effect of the suppression potion was that he was generally weaker and slower than other vampires. A low level of pain thrummed through his body at all times, resulting in his surliness and snarky disposition. It also gave his skin and hair a sallow, greasy appearance.

“Not that there’s anyone who cares,” he muttered to himself.

Sighing yet again, he braced himself, then walked out of the sanctuary of his rooms to see what the first of his two masters wanted from him that day.

\------------------------ ~♥~ ------------------------

Harry Potter smiled as he leaped out of bed. He couldn't remember ever being this happy before in his life. Today was the day that he left the Dursleys forever. The Weasley twins, Fred and George, were coming to pick him up and take him to Grimmauld Place for a week before he returned to Hogwarts for his final year. Dressing quickly, he frowned down at the baggy trousers that were now far too short for him. He'd gotten a lot taller in the past two months, or really, in the past month. His hair had grown out and was now halfway down his back. The extra weight finally made his notoriously messy hair behave, so he left it, pulling it back into a ponytail. The Durselys wouldn't allow Harry such a thing as a mirror, and he never bothered to look at himself in the one in the bathroom, or he might have noticed that he had filled out extremely well, becoming nicely muscled and extremely handsome. With all the yard work that he had done over the summer, he was tanned to a light bronze. He'd also developed an unmistakable air of self-confidence. In short, little Harry Potter had grown up and become a man.

The doorbell rang, followed by the sound of war whoops and his aunt shrieking. Chuckling, he sent Hedwig off, before grabbing his trunk and her cage to drag downstairs. When he got there, he was greeted by the strangest sight ever to be seen at number 4 Privet Drive. Two identical redheads, dressed in American red Indian costumes, down to feathered headdress and war paint, had pushed into the house and were leaping around the living room in what was obviously meant to be a war dance. But the funniest thing was the sight of Harry’s Aunt Petunia and cousin Dudley; gagged and tied to a pole in the middle of the room…upside down. Harry boggled for a second, then promptly ripped his shirt off and joined the dance, hair flying loose, loud whoops of joy falling from his lips.

Forge and Gred screamed their approval, prancing over to present him with the feathered headband of an Indian brave. A few minutes later, the three of them collapsed on the carpet, laughing too hard to continue.

Gred grinned. “Cheers Harry, mate. Thought we’d give you one good memory of this place before you go.”

Harry crawled over and dropped a kiss on his face, then on his twin’s. “You two are amazing. Thanks”. The twins blushed and smirked, mumbling that it was nothing.

Suddenly straightening up, the twins bowed low, hands sweeping imaginary hats out beside them. “Let’s get out of here. Mr. Harrison James Potter, any last words for your loving family before you move on to bigger and better things?”

Harry looked at his aunt and cousin, wishing briefly that his uncle was there too. Then an unholy grin crossed his face. “Yes,” he purred. “There are a few things I’d like to say to my _loving_ family.” Bending down to the terrified, red-faced captives, he spoke in a low, dangerous voice. “You two have made my life miserable for the past 16 years. You have starved, beaten, and enslaved me because of your fear of something beyond my control. So, in gratitude for your care, I leave you with these words: if you had ever shown me any love, I would have protected you, and shared my vast fortune with you. Oh yes, I am richer than you could _ever_ hope to conceive of. Instead, you are dead to me. I repudiate you as my kin — you are no blood of mine. On my magic, as I will it, so shall it be.” A bolt of lightning speared into the house, hitting the ground next to the calm man. With a crack, the blood wards fell, leaving the little house unprotected. The Weasleys gaped in shock at Harry. They knew he was powerful, but to be able to draw down the kin repudiation curse at sixteen, _without a wand, purely by force of will_ , was awe-inspiring. With a wave of his hand, the unfortunate ex-relatives of Harry Potter were left huddled on the floor of their living room, watching the boy that they had hated for so long walk away without another glance back.

Shocked for only a moment, Fred and George grinned evilly at each other, then pulled out a box of chocolates, casually dropping it on the coffee table.

“A consolation gift…”

“…on this marvelous day…”

“… from us to you,”

“…goodbye, so long…”

“…y’all take care now!” With that, the door slammed shut behind them, and the three men were gone.

The twins caught up with Harry at the edge of the property, as he stood with his toes flush with the footpath.

“This is it,” he breathed. “This is the last time I will ever be forced to come back to this place. From this point, I’m a free man.” He suddenly grinned cheekily at the twins. “This calls for something special. Booty shake!”

The three flung their arms around each other’s waists and shimmied their arses. They made a strange sight; Harry, tanned and dark, stripped to the waist, bookended by the paler, freckled and painted chests of the only slightly-shorter identical redheads. Unfortunately, the only one to witness this age-old act of celebration was an old, laughing woman down the block, who cheered and waved goodbye before turning back to her cats. Each of the twins reached out to snag Harry’s belongings just before the portkey activated and they disappeared.

A brief spin later, and the three of them tumbled to a heap in the living room of 12, Grimmauld Place. A shout of welcome was all the warning they had before four more bodies leaped onto the pile, hugging and laughing. Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny welcomed their friend with warmth and joy. A bellow from Harry had them all collapsing in laughter again.

“Oi! If you all wanted an orgy, you only had to say! And whoever has their hands on my arse better be a guy!” Neville and Hermione gave muffled yelps, and quickly extracted themselves from the pile-on, pulling the closest hysterically laughing body with them.

When the friends finally managed to extract themselves, they sprawled over the couches, grinning happily at each other.

Ron grinned at Harry. “So, mate, about that ‘hands on your arse’ bit, something you wanna tell us?”

Harry batted his lashes at Ron, struggling to keep a straight face. “Why yes Ronald, I can hide my lust no more. Your red hair and freckles drive me insane. I just want to map every single one on your body. With my tongue.”

Neville suddenly snorted. “That’s a lot of freckles mate, sure your tongue won’t get tired?” Suddenly realizing what he’d said, he blushed and clapped his hand over his mouth while the others laughed again.

Forge and Gred grinned manically at Harry, chorusing: “Double your pleasure mate? Twice the freckles, twice the fun!” Harry winked at Hermione who was desperately trying to control her giggles, before launching himself onto the twins, tipping the couch they were seated on over backward.

The crash and screams of laughter brought Molly Weasley running into the room.

“Fredrick, George, Ronald, and Ginerva Weasley! What is all this racket!?” The four cowed redheads shot to their feet, mumbling apologies to their mother and grinning, unrepentant at the others.

“Harry love, how are you? Ron! Take Harry up to the master bedroom. Let him settle in before you lot wear him out!”

“Yes mum,” “Yes Mrs. Weasley” chorused the subdued teens as they trooped up the stairs, muffling their giggles.

When they got to Harry’s new room, the group threw themselves on the bed and looked at Harry expectantly. Harry dropped his trunk and looked around, then looked back at the waiting group and raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“Did you do it, Harry? The curse?” Hermione asked.

“You knew he was going to repudiate those muggles?” Forge asked incredulously.

“They deserved it,” said Ron, dismissively. “Worse kind of muggles, those ones. Don’t know what that idiot Dumble was thinking. Anyway, come on Harry let’s go eat, Mum’s sure to have dinner ready by now.”

Later that evening, Harry became quickly tired and excused himself to bed. Dragging himself up the stairs, he barely managed to kick off his shoes before falling onto his bed in a deep, dreamless sleep. On the stroke of midnight, his body arched upwards as a flash of bright light flared out around him. Still unconscious, he started screaming as his body twisted and reshaped itself. A bystander would have seen his ears become pointed, his canine teeth lengthen, his shoulders broaden, and wings burst from between his shoulder blades in a shower of blood. His body jerked upright, hovering in the air like a marionette. Alerted by the screams and light coming from behind Harry’s bedroom door, the others in the house ran to his room, shouting and banging on the door. Unable to force the door open, they tried spells — which fizzled harmlessly against the glow. The light increased in intensity, as did Harry’s screams, before suddenly ceasing, leaving behind silence.

Harry’s eyes snapped open, glowing gently in the dark. “Well, this is new.”

He was floating gently above the charred floor, naked as the day he was born. All traces of whatever furniture had been in the room were gone. Even the paint was stripped from the walls. A cracking sound alerted him to the imminent arrival of the others as the door finally lost the fight and crashed to the ground; Weasleys, Hermione, and Neville atop the ruins. Harry stretched his arms and yawned, gently straightening and floating downwards until his feet touched the ground. A sudden silence fell over the onlookers until Ron finally spoke up.

“Err, Harry, mate. Are you naked?” Ginny and Hermione faced away from Harry so quickly that he was worried they had whiplash.

Harry blinked at his friends, then down at himself. “Yeah mate, my clothes seem to have vanished. Along with the bed, chair, wardrobe, table, and whatever else was in here. Oh no, my trunk is shoved over in that corner, look.” The fact that he was still naked just didn’t bother him, which was strange, because before he’d gone to bed, it would have.

Ron blushed, then ran down the hall to his own room to fetch a pair of pants for Harry.

\------------------------ ~♥~ ------------------------

Miles away, deep within the dungeons of Hogwarts, Severus woke with a howl. His eyes glowed darkly, mirroring, unbeknownst to him, Harry’s. His teeth lengthened in response to the stimulus flowing through his body. He tried desperately to control his writhing body as the hunger flashed through him. Somehow, he managed to get his hand into the top draw of his bedside table and pull out his emergency vial of the suppression potion. It helped, a little. Gasping for breath, he froze as words flashed through his head: _‘Well, this is new.’_

“My mate!” He knew that voice, he knew he did. It was familiar, masculine, but he couldn’t quite place it. But now he knew why he’d never found his mate – if the boy had just gone through his inheritance, then he could only be 17 now. Which meant that Severus would be the la’aka: the dominant mate. Almost certainly. It was virtually unheard of for a younger mate to be more powerful than the older. Severus was an extremely powerful wizard, which — despite the handicap of the suppression potion, was still augmented by his vampiric nature. There were very few wizards in the world who were even his equal. He grinned, relieved that he wasn’t going to be ruled by yet another master.

He finally got his craving under enough control that he could think. Was his mate even a wizard? Was he a student at Hogwarts? He frowned as he tried to think which students had their birthdays at the end of July. Potter and Longbottom jumped immediately to mind, followed by a Ravenclaw and two Slytherins. Potter and Longbottom? Merlin, please no! It couldn’t possibly be, the fates wouldn’t be so cruel as to make him wait 18 long, lonely years only to pair him with the hated son of his childhood rival, or Neville _Longbottom_ , could they? He snorted. The fates were a cruel, merciless bitch, and he knew better than many just how much they loved to toy with mankind. Thankfully, neither of them had a drop of vampiric blood in them, so he was safe. He’d gone to school with both of their parents and would have known if any had been of the blood. Therefore, it had to be one of the others. Determined to find out, he closed his eyes and prepared to follow the fragile mental link that had formed between himself and his other.

To his surprise, he slammed up against mental shields stronger than any he’d ever come across before. Even stronger than the Dark Lord’s. Puzzled, he did the mental equivalent of knocking to announce his presence. Without warning, his mind was seized and captured, held in a dark place.

_**“Who are you, my mate?”**_ he demanded. A sense of startled anger flashed over him, not his, but the other’s. A deep voice echoed around him.

_**“Mate? You are Severus Salazar Snape, Potions master of Hogwarts School. Why do you claim me as mate?”**_ Severus was almost overwhelmed by the power flowing around him, then became enraged when he felt the presence enter his memories. ‘This is not the way this relationship is supposed to begin,’ he thought. He was startled when the voice came again.

_**“Relationship? What relationship, Severus Salazar Snape? Tell me now, what trickery is this?!”**_ Angered and unnerved, he snapped back in a learned defense.

_**"To every born vampire, there is put on this earth a mate; whom they will find when they come into their magical inheritance. You are my mate, or we would not be talking like this, and you obviously just turned 17, which explains why I never found you. I hope that you have more intelligence than you have thus far exhibited, I will not be stuck with an imbecilic mate! Now, what is your name, you insolent child? Tell me, this instant!”**_ Immediately, he knew the snarled words were a mistake. In an overwhelming rush of power, he found himself back in his own head, alone, but for the parting shot of his mate echoing through his head.

_**"You will learn to control your tongue, Severus Salazar Snape, my impetuous a’ashi. I will be seeing you soon…”**_ And it was gone. Severus howled again, this time from the feeling of loss. His mate — somehow, a mere 17-year-old boy was able to forcibly pull his mind away from his control and was even able to eject Severus from their mind – things that he should not have been able to do if he was less powerful than the potions master. Severus blanched. His mate had called him a’ashi, the bloodclan word for a strong submissive mate. Who could have enough power to dominate him? None of the students at the school had exhibited signs of such tremendous power. But there it was. And he didn’t even know his mate’s bloody name!

\------------------------ ~♥~ ------------------------


	2. The exposition

Author's notes: Harry fills in the blanks from the summer.

* * *

_Well, here is chapter 2, light years ahead of schedule. I was so thrilled at all your lovely reviews for chapter 1 that I found myself writing this chapter much sooner than I had expected. So, this is especially dedicated to you the 22 lovely, lovely people who reviewed! Thanks you! Cookies and sugar-induced highs to you all!_

_Some explanations on stuff. The first four curses from Harry’s list are from the lexicon. Look ‘em up if you don’t know 'em, I did. The last one I made up myself. Gentlemen, three guesses what it does, and the first two don’t count._

_I didn’t expect to spend so much time with Harry in this chapter, so no Sev *pout*. But I needed to get some background in. Hope it’s not too dull! Oh! And I blatantly stole the 'snake in red clothing' line from a brilliant fic I've read recently but can't remember the title. If it's yours, cheers, ta, let me know so I can pay you the homage you so justly deserve._

\------------------------ ~♥~ ------------------------

Harry opened his eyes to what was becoming a common sight – Neville, Hermione, and the youngest four Weasleys looking at him worriedly and babbling.

“Guys, it’s okay, I’m fine. I was just talking to my mate — oh, crap.” He did _not_ mean to say that. His friends were stunned into silence. True to form, Hermione was the first to recover and ask questions.

“Mate?! Harry, what are you talking about? Why do you have wings? What happened to you? Are you hurt? Who is your mate?” Her rapid-fire questions roused the Weasleys as well, and Harry was soon inundated with questions, all asked over the top of each other. Unable to get a word in edgeways, he grinned and watched them all. Neville caught his eye and moved closer.

“You okay, Harry? Happy birthday.”

“Thanks Nev. I’m fine. It’s just one of those things that the universe springs on me. Apparently, I had enough vampire in my heritage to trigger an inheritance…”

“ **VAMPIRE!!!** ” shrieked four redheads, a Granger and a Longbottom. Harry winced. It seemed his hearing was even more enhanced now. Hermione was not going to be ignored any longer.

“Everyone shut up! Harrison James Potter, you will explain what happened to this room and you, why you think you’re a vampire, what you were doing having mental conversations with a strange person who could well be Voldemort, and who you think your mate is, **RIGHT NOW!** ”

Harry scowled at her. “I came into my inheritance, and I now have wings, long canines, and a niggling desire to drink blood. Therefore, I am a vampire. I don’t know why it was so painful or why it destroyed the room; I only just found out what I was myself, from my mate’s memories. I was talking to my mate because he initiated it, and I know it wasn’t Voldemort, no one can get through my shields unless I bring them in. Besides, when you have strange people romping through your head, you’ll learn the difference. Now, if you’re done interrogating me like I'm a homicidal maniac, do you think we could talk about the more important things here? Like why no one warned me that I’d turn seventeen and undead at the same time?”

“Maybe no one knew?” suggested Ginny.

Hermione looked thoughtful at this. “There’s a potion you can drink that will chart your family tree; that should be useful in finding out where this came from. I read about it in one of the potions books I was reading over the holidays a year or two ago. I’ll do some research on it; see if I can’t find out how to make it. Ron can help me.” With that, she was gone, heading for the Black Library — Ron protesting at every step behind her. Harry just shook his head, smiling softly at his single-minded friend.

That left Fred, George, Ginny, and Neville, who were all looking at him expectantly. “What?”

“We just noticed that you left something out there, mate.” The twins grinned at him as he groaned. He’d hoped to leave the matter of his mate’s identity for a later date. A much later date. Preferably at a time when Ron, at least, was blind drunk and tied down. And not in a kinky way either. In any case, his hotheaded friend wasn’t in the room at the moment. Harry sighed and sat down on the slightly scorched floor, motioning to the others to join him. There wasn’t much hope that the twins, let alone Ginny, would let this go. With a thought, silencing spells simmered into existence around the room, surprising Harry as much as the others. He made a mental note to look into how much stronger his wandless and wordless magic had gotten later.

“Your oaths that you won’t tell anyone or anything until I say you can?” he growled. “I’m not sure how I feel about this yet, but I don’t want anyone getting at him to hurt me.” For once, the twins were sober as all four swore on their wands to keep his secret.

Neville, proving once again why he was in Gryffindor, asked: “What about Hermione and Ron, Harry?” He was taken aback by the fierce look on Harry’s face.

“I love them both very much, but Ron will _not_ like this, not _at all_. He’ll blow up about it, shout before he thinks, then my mate will end up tortured and dead after Voldemort eats his spleen and uses his bloody, mangled corpse as a man-suit. That is _so_ not going to happen. As for Hermione, well, she has too much trust in authority figures. If she thinks I’m doing something that will get me hurt, or worse; expelled, she’ll go over my head to McGonagall or Dumbles, and before you know it, we’re back to the wearing of my mate as bespoke attire.”

“Well, that was needlessly graphic,” squicked Ginny. “Why are you telling us then, Harry?”

Harry smiled at her. “Because all four of you can be trusted to hold your tongues and to help me. I’m not going to be able to keep Ron and Hermione off my back about this without help. Besides, it’s nice to be able to be able to tell someone. No matter how it seems, this is all very sudden. I only found out I was gay this summer, and now I’ve got a mystically-bound male soul mate for all eternity. To make it all that much more interesting — apparently, if I die, he will too — because the nature of our bond demands that he’ll need to be in regular contact with me. That’s a lot of responsibility.”

Ginny frowned, but asked thoughtfully: “How do you know all this Harry? If you didn’t even know what was happening until tonight, how can you know what you are, and everything else?”

Harry grinned. “Because when my mate talked to me, I was able to access his memories. I didn’t have time for much, he felt me and became agitated, but the knowledge of our kind was at the forefront of his mind, so I had a look.” The newly undead man snorted. “He is going to be _pissed_ when he finds out that I’ve invaded his private memories twice.” He paused, then grinned slyly. “I look forward to distracting him.”

“Harry! Snape is your mate?!” Evidently Ginny was quicker on the uptake than he’d previously thought. He hadn’t thought that any of them would have understood his cryptic hint.

“That’s just—” she trailed off. “—Hot.” Neville looked incredulously at her, but the twins nodded their heads in agreement. “I mean, I never thought about it before, because obviously, he’s a right bastard.” Harry couldn’t quite contain his growl at her disparagement of his mate. She flashed him an apologetic grimace but continued. “But he does have an amazing voice, and if he washed his hair and got out in the sun occasionally — I wonder what his body is like under those bat clothes he wears?” Without conscious thought, Harry sent a wordless spell at her, turning her hair purple and her skin orange. When he realized what he’d done, he shrugged sheepishly at her.

“Err, sorry Gin. It seems I’m a little protective of my mate. Perhaps you shouldn’t talk about my mate’s body anymore. Seriously.”

“Fair enough. I like the hair, but can you change back my skin? I’m clashing Harry!”

After a brief internal war, Harry returned her skin tone to normal but added orange streaks to her hair. He raised an eyebrow at the three other males in the room when they grinned at him. No one was game to tell Ginny. Happy once again, Ginny turned back to the subject at hand. “Wait, Harry, what happened this summer that made you discover you’re gay?”

Harry gave a sneer worthy of his mate. “Since Dumbles thinks I’m properly cowed at my Aunt’s house, he didn’t have a guard watching me this year. He thinks I’m his pathetic little pawn, poor abused and neglected Harry Potter, who would never go against his orders and leave the ‘safety’ of that prison. Too bad for him, but I decided to start thinking for myself and running my own life. I spent some time taking a long look at the past few years and making a few decisions. A few friendly words with my relatives — sorry, my _EX_ -relatives on exactly how many days there were until I turned seventeen and was able to both leave their worthless house forever and to do magic at will, and they ‘saw the light’. Especially when I ‘accidentally’ left a few pieces of paper lying around the house—” A demonically evil smirk graced Harry’s features.

“What was on the papers?” Fred and George asked in breathless anticipation.

Harry adopted an innocent visage. “Oh, just a few descriptions of some random curses, that I was researching. You know, for extra credit. _Cruciatus — fernunculus — sectumsempra — gubraithian fire — castratiux_ , that sort of thing. It was quite odd. For some reason the Dursleys started ignoring me, even leaving the room at speed when I entered it. Dudders started clutching himself and fainting. Can’t quite imagine why.” At this point Harry couldn’t contain his laughter anymore and joined the others who were already rolling around on the floor laughing their arses off. A few minutes later, he managed to continue. “Anyway, I spent a lot of time wandering around Little Whinging, and I made a few friends, who introduced me to the raptures of dancing and sex. Quite a productive summer, all in all.”

Fred and George were gazing at him in abject awe, which was quite unnerving until they threw themselves down and started bowing, screaming ‘We’re not worthy!’ He graciously offered them his hand, which they immediately clutched at, kissing it mock-reverently until Ginny threatened to pour cold water on the lot of them.

Neville, who’d been watching the theatrics in bemusement, spoke up. “So that’s why you seem so much more relaxed.” At the leering chortles of Harry and the twins, he explained. “No, that’s not what I meant! I just mean — well, when you left Hogwarts two months ago, you were — ummm — stressed.”

Ginny snorted. “He means you were wound tighter than a drum. We were wondering how long it would be until you exploded, and who would get caught in the resulting fallout. We were worried.”

“Is that why you all started writing to me every other day? I was wondering why I was unexpectedly getting chatty letters all the time. Thanks guys, I appreciated it, I did. It was nice to have proof that you all remembered me.” He smiled genuinely at two-thirds of his closest friends.

Embarrassed again, Forge spoke up. “Okay, let’s get down to the planning. What do you need this year, Harry?”

“Well, the first thing is obvious,” Ginny inserted. “He needs to figure out how to be resorted into his mate’s house so he can be closer to him. We need a reasonable excuse for him to do so, and we need to make it seem like it’s Ron’s idea. Then Hermione can figure out how to actually go about getting you resorted.”

“That shouldn’t be too hard, as long as I can get that hat back on my head, I’m pretty sure I can get it to put me in with the snakes this time. After all, I do speak their language.”

Ginny just shook her head. “Why am I not surprised to hear you say ‘this time’? You’ve known you’re a snake in red clothing for a lot longer than the rest of us, haven’t you?”

Harry looked uncertain for the first time. “Well, yes. That bloody hat wanted to put me in there back in first year, but after meeting Malfoy and hearing that all the bad guys came from Slytherin, I wasn’t willing to go. Evidently, that was a mistake now; it’d sure be much less uncomfortable with my mate if I was in his house all this time and on better terms with him." Harry’s voice took on an odd, wistfully lustful tone. "As it is, I’ve got a lot of bad habits to break him of, when it comes to his behavior with me, anyway.”

“I — don’t think we need to hear anymore about that right now, Harry,” said Ginny faintly.

Fred and George piped up with “Yes we do!” Harry just shook his head at them. He had some good friends alright. They spent another half-hour planning before splitting up to get some sleep in what was left of the night. Come morning, Ginny and Neville would begin work on Ron and Hermione for ‘Operation Get Harry Into The Snake Hole’, and Fred and George volunteered to help Harry sneak out of Grimmauld Place to do some much-needed clothes shopping for ‘Operation Sexy Hotness’. Harry made a mental note never to let the twins give names to his plans again.

When he was finally alone, he started figuring out how to retract his wings and teeth. If he’d never seen his mate’s, then it stood to reason that he could hide them at will. There was no way he was going to wander down Diagon Alley looking like this. He would keep his secret from that manipulative bastard Dumbledore and that snake-faced psychopath Voldemort until it suited his plans not to.

\------------------------ ~♥~ ------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: Wherein we see angsty Snape, and several blatant movie rip-offs.

* * *

Happy New Year all! Here's chapter 3. This chapter was hard, because I just hate angst. So, sorry if it turns out shyte. If anyone spots grammatical errors that aren't deliberate, could you let me know so I can fix them? I stole awesome quotes from four separate movies here, and I refuse to apologize. Anyone who knows what they are and which movie they're from gets a gold star.

**_Mental conversations_ **

\------------------------ ~♥~ ------------------------

Severus stared moodily into the fire in his rooms. He was tired of being a pawn. Tired of serving two masters; of balancing on a knife’s edge; caught between the light and the dark. Albus Dumbledore — leader of the Light demanded that Severus pay time and time again for a stupid mistake made when he was young and impetuous — allowing himself to be seduced to the Dark side by the promise of power. It was a reckless decision, one that he regretted quickly, but too late to walk away. Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater. As for the flip side of the coin: Voldemort, the Dark Lord, demanded that he uphold vows made to a madman and his insane vision. And now his mate would rule him. He’d always assumed that at least if he found his mate, he’d have the power there. Something in this world that he could control; rather than controlling him. How the fates loved to kick him when he was down. A manipulative Headmaster, a psychotic Dark Lord, and now a seventeen-year-old mate. Too many puppet masters pulling his strings. How many men could one man call master? How many tunes could he dance to at once? Something had to give, and Severus feared it would be him.

His thoughts spiraled downwards as he became more and more depressed. He started rocking slightly back and forth in his chair, his despair overwhelming him. In the depths of his anguish, he grasped on the one bright light he could see in it all: he did have control over something. He could choose not to continue. It would be so simple — a single sip of potion and then peace. Beautiful, silent peace, where no one could ever rule him again —. Unknowingly in his distress, his mind reached out, seeking solace. The torment vibrating along the bond was enough to awaken his mate, who — for the second time that night — snapped awake to find himself hovering above his newly transfigured bed, wings, teeth, and talons extended to protect his mate from whatever was causing him such agony.

**_“Stop. Severus Salazar Snape, you will cease these thoughts at once. I will not allow any to hurt my mate, including yourself. As for Dumbledore and Voldemort, are you a Hufflepuff or a Slytherin? Do not tell me that my mate: Severus Salazar Snape; the most feared teacher in all of Hogwarts — the most respected potions master in all of Europe; vampire; spy and Slytherin, can not conceive of a plan to weaken their hold on himself? You, my dear a’ashi, are everything I could ever have wanted in a mate. You are strong, you are devastatingly intelligent, you are sneaky; cunning and sly. And now, you have_** my **_full support and protection. Together, we will sever the chains that tie you to the others. None but me will ever hold sway over your life again. And I promise you that you will willingly submit to me; from love, rather than fear. We will be happy, my mate.”_**

Severus started at hearing the voice of his mate echoing in his head. A curious feeling welled inside him as he listened to the words. He felt…cherished? Protected? Loved? Hopeful? Things that he hadn’t felt in a long time, if ever. It was slightly disturbing to the mistrustful older vampire. **_“Love is a fool’s fantasy, dreamed up by the weak to enslave the strong. I have enough masters, I neither want nor need another. My sole desire is to be Master of my own destiny, and the rest of you can burn in the pits of Hades for all I care. I will never submit to a child.”_** Severus spat the words aloud as in his head, fury and fear warring within him.

**_“Ah…Severus Salazar Snape. Such passion is within you. Perhaps the hat chose wrongly with you, for surely such short-sighted sentiments could only come from a Gryffindor.”_ **

The potions master choked at the words. The arrogant brat dared? First a Hufflepuff, now a Gryffindor? **_“How dare you! I am a Slytherin, body, mind and magic! …”_**

The voice of the other interrupted him mid-rant. **_“Then prove it! Be the man I know you are, and stop this self-pity. I will not lose you now Severus Salazar Snape, you are mine, whether you like it or not. Talk with me. Together we will find a solution to our problems.”_**

**_“What possible way is there that I have not already thought of? If my usefulness to the Dark Lord has passed, he will kill me.”_** Severus was startled at the feelings of fury and protection coming from his mate. How could anyone feel such feelings for him? **_“If I am no longer useful as a spy, Dumbledore will release me from my duties, and I will be turned away from whatever sanctuary Hogwarts offers me, easy prey for any death eater that wishes to earn favor with their lord or over-zealous Auror eager to bring down the big bad Death Eater Snape.”_**

In his room far away, Harry was worried. His mate was overly worked up, and might harm himself if allowed to continue. He sent calming waves along their bond link, intent on soothing Severus. **_“Shhh, calm yourself my a’ashi. We simply need a way to make them both think that you are obedient while keeping you out of danger. Perhaps an extended period of brewing? Something that will keep you busy until September, and ensure that Voldemort will not call upon you.”_**

**_“It would have to be something that he would find critical for his cause.”_** Severus relaxed slightly but tried to muster up resentment at his mate’s heavy-handed actions. **_“Or —”_**

**_“Something that would give him back his good looks?”_** Harry finished. **_“Appeal to his vanity, and you will gain his trust. But nothing that will allow him to gain in power along with the return of his youthful form. Ahah! I have it. Have you ever heard of a regenerative potion made from basilisk venom?”_**

Severus was startled. Who was his mate, who was so knowledgeable about potions that he would know such an obscure and ancient potion as the Imagrex potion? Severus himself has only heard mention of it a few times, in some of the rarer books he had found over the years. To be the first in hundreds of years to make such a potion —! But no. **_“It’s no use. Even if I could find the exact recipe, you simply can’t get ancient basilisk poison anymore.”_**

A feeling of wry amusement came through the bond. **_“Just leave that to me, my a’ashi, I will find you what you need. Now get some rest, tomorrow you will need all your sexy Slytherin cunning to outwit the two who lay false claim to you.”_**

Before Severus could snark back, Harry gently exerted his will through the bond, and before he knew it, Severus found himself in his bed. As he fell into a deep, restful slumber, his last thoughts were that his mate had best not be making a habit of this, and he _still_ didn’t know his mate’s bloody name! In his dreams, strong arms surrounded him, and dark wings covered him, protecting him from his far too frequent nightmares. Far away, Harry once again settled down to sleep, maintaining a light link with his mate, to soothe and calm.

\------------------------ ~♥~ ------------------------

Harry went down to breakfast with a smile on his face. His mate was at peace for now and out of danger. Soon they would be together and complete the bond, then nothing would be able to hurt his Severus. In the meanwhile, however —. Harry’s smile turned into a frown. His prickly mate was still at risk. Perhaps there was something he could do about that in the short-term.

“Morning Harry!” Chorused the twins. “Sleep well?” Their lecherous grins said that they hoped he’d slept very well indeed.

His return grin became wider when he noted Ginny’s purple- and orange-topped glower at the far end of the table. She had obviously looked in the mirror that morning then. He couldn’t stop a snicker from escaping as she shook her cereal spoon at him, threatening him silently. When her visage darkened, he couldn’t hold it any longer, and collapsed to the ground, laughing like a maniac. She shrieked in frustration and leaped on him, still clutching her spoon.

“Harrison James Potter, you will fix it or I’ll carve out your heart with this spoon!”

Neville; the only one of the five in the room not grasping his sides and laughing, asked bewilderedly; “Why a spoon?”

Ginny looked at him witheringly, and answered, joined by Harry, Fred and George when they could catch enough breath. “Because it’s blunt, you fool; it’ll hurt more.” At Neville’s mystified look, Ginny gave in and started laughing too. This was the scene that Ron and Hermione walked in on five minutes later.

“You are all idiots,” sniffed Hermione. “Ginny, get off Harry. Harry get up, and pick up those two as well. And why is Ginny’s hair that color?”

Harry and the twins promptly collapsed back into laughter. Neville just shrugged at Hermione, then attempted to hide from her glare behind the cereal. Ginny grinned sheepishly and pronounced it to be all Harry’s fault. Finally, Hermione was forced to douse the giggling loons with icy water from her wand before they would pick themselves back up again and eat their breakfasts. A few drying and warming spells later and there were seven teenagers sitting around the table, finally enjoying their meals. Harry removed the spell from Ginny’s hair with a wave of his hand, then subtly signaled that she should put phase one of ‘Operation Get Harry Into The Snake Hole’ into action.

“Anyone know when we’re getting our Hogwarts letters this year?” the redhead asked.

Hermione instantly came to attention. “It should be soon, I’m dying to see who they made Head Boy and Girl this year. Not to mention we need to get all our books for the year. If we get them soon enough, we can get a head start on our studying. It is a NEWT year you know. It’s only ten months until our final exams at Hogwarts, exams which will set the course of our lives forever!”

Ron looked at her in horror. “Calm down Hermione. School hasn’t even started yet! We’re on holiday, it’s too early to be doing the academic angst thing yet!” Vigorous nods of agreement came from the others at the table. “It’s all right for you two,” he said to his brothers. “It’s not like you two have to worry about NEWTs.”

“Actually …” piped up Fred.

“…We have a secret of our own to tell.”

“After much consideration…”

“…And considerable yelling from mum, …”

“…We’ve decided to go back to our dear old Hogwarts…”

“…to get our NEWTs. Besides…”

“…we wouldn’t want to miss out on all the fun …”

“…and adventure…”

“…that our dear Harry will be getting up to this year.” They finished together.

“Well, there goes the neighborhood,” muttered Harry cheekily, to the delighted grins of the twins. Around the table, the others looked dumbstruck, until Hermione started congratulating them on their ‘smart decision to continue their studies, and honestly, if only Ron had half as much dedication he’d be much better off this year.’ Ron was simply cheering at the thought of having the two best beaters in school back on the Quidditch team.

Finally, the conversation came back around to their school letters. Ginny took her chance again. “Do you think Malfoy will be given Head Boy this year?”

“Malfoy!” spluttered Ron. “That little ferret?! Why would they give him Head boy? What about Harry?”

Harry looked startled. “Me! Oh no, I don’t want it. Too much extra work. I’d like my final year to be as quiet as possible, thank you very much.”

Neville looked at him sympathetically. “I don’t think that’s going to happen, Harry. I think it’s likely to be you this year. If nothing else, the private rooms will be useful for you when you need to vamp out for a while.” The twins burst into laughter at the quiet Gryffindor’s unintended innuendo. He scowled at them as he continued. “But I’d hate to think what Malfoy would do if he was given Head Boy. You saw what he was like when he was in Umbridge’s squad. If he had that much power, we’d never be able to get through the year in one piece. And he’d have so much more opportunity to plot against you, Harry!”

Ron looked thoughtful at this. “Hmm, if only we had a way to get a spy in the snake’s nest. Someone who could find out what the ferret and the other Slytherins were planning.”  
Harry was very glad that Ron was finally growing up and starting to use his renowned strategic brilliance for something other than chess for once, or Operation Get Harry Into The Snake Hole would have been much harder to set in motion. He nudged Neville with his foot under the table. Taking the hint, Neville continued.

“That’s a brilliant idea, Ron! But who do we know that is sneaky enough to pass himself off as a Slytherin, but still be honest enough for us to trust?” He looked around as innocently as he could, hoping that Ron would take the bait. It would be so much easier on Harry if Ron thought this was his idea. Harry needed to be close to his mate, and he needed a reasonable excuse to be able to do so. If he was a Slytherin himself, seeking help from his Head of House would not be seen as strange as it would if he were still a Gryffindor. If Ron made Harry choose between his mate and his best friend, Neville would never forgive him. Nev saw how much pressure Harry was under, and was in awe of his ability to cope with it all. The shy Gryffindor had been told about the first half of Dumbledore’s prophecy and knew that but for a quirk of fate, it could have been him who was chosen. He thanked any gods that cared to listen that it was Harry, not him, but vowed to assist the other boy in any way possible. That included helping Harry be happy, with both his friends and his family. Longbottoms always stood by House Potter. This generation would be no different.

Ron suddenly jumped up out of his seat. “Oh, Merlin! It’s so brilliant it’s scary! There’s only one person who can pull it off — The only one of us who is strong enough, smart enough, and sneaky enough to make believe he’s a snake. It’d be dangerous though. And what about Quidditch!?”

“WHO!? Do you think you can do it Ron?” Ginny decided to interject before he started in on Quidditch again.

Ron looked shocked. “Me?! Oh no, not me; I’m nowhere near sneaky enough, what you see is what you get with me.”

“Good for friendships, bad for spying,” said Harry sympathetically. “So who do you think could do it? It sounds like whoever it is would have a lot of work to do to gain the trust of any of the Slytherins.”

Ron nodded earnestly. “You’d never be able to do it as a Gryffindor. You’d have to become a Slytherin somehow. Oh, of course, and there’s the whole sprouting wings thing. Oh mate, I’m so sorry. You won’t be able to play professional Quidditch anymore. Being able to fly yourself is considered an unfair advantage.”

Inwardly cheering, Harry schooled his face to look shocked. “ME?! Why me? Hey; sneaky? What are you trying to say?!” His shock was suddenly real. “Wait, I can’t play? Even if my ban is overturned?” That was something that he’d have to think about later. He hadn't intended playing anymore in school, as playing either against his mate's team or against the Gryffindors both felt wrong now. But to be told that he couldn't at all ...

“This is the answer to everything we’ve been talking about all summer,” Ron carried on intently. “We just don’t know what’s going on in that house, and it’s the most likely to have spies and death eaters in it. We need to know what they’re doing. Besides, maybe some of them don’t want to become death eaters. Maybe they just need to see that there is another option for them.” There was silence at the table. Ronald Weasley, admitting that not all Slytherins were evil incarnate? Surely it was a sign of the apocalypse!

Ron looked around the table at his family and friends, all staring back at him in astonishment. “What? I’m not allowed to grow up too?”

Hermione beamed at him, then threw her arms around the redhead's shoulders and kissed him soundly on the lips. This brought the others out of their stasis, as they all clapped and cheered for the pair. When they at last came up for air, Hermione blushed deeply at the attention, and Ron, looking dazed, smiled goofily. He looked at the woman still in his arms and held her tighter. “So, does this mean you’ll go out with me then ‘Mione?”

“What took you so long?” she asked happily.

The group gradually settled down, with Ron holding Hermione’s hand self-consciously. Fred spoke up. “Right then, now that those two kids have gotten themselves sorted out at long last, shall we get back to the matter at hand? How are we going to get Harry into Slytherin?”

“Oh, that’s simple. All he has to do is stand up at the sorting ceremony and demand a resorting from Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore.” Hermione spoke up, still smiling. She sighed. “ _Honestly_ , haven’t any of you ever read ‘Hogwarts: A History’? It’s all in there. Any student who feels that they are no longer in the right House may choose to be resorted during the sorting ceremony after declaring their intention to do so in front of their Head of House and the Headmaster. It’s been a few centuries since anyone’s done it, because of all the inter-house rivalries, but they can’t say no, it’s a part of the school’s charter. Dumbledore won’t be able to stop you.”

“He might if he finds out about it beforehand,” Harry said darkly. “We’ll have to keep it quiet, no talking about it without a silencing spell anymore. In fact, we should be using them whenever we’re talking about anything important. You never know who’s listening, especially here, with members of the order wandering in and out.” He placed a silencing charm around the room as he spoke.

“Good idea Harry. So, anything else we need to talk about while we’re in the cone of silence?” asked Hermione. Harry swore he could almost see her ticking off a mental ‘to do’ list.

“Actually, we need to take Harry out shopping,” George offered.

“Yes, he needs clothes more befitting his status as the ‘Boy Who Lived to become the Man Who Became the Undead and Defected from his House’.” Fred added. They both bowed over their cereal at Harry, intoning “Your Boyship.” Harry inclined his head regally at them, flashing a hint of fang.

Hermione sighed. “Don’t even tell me. I’ll be in the library; we haven’t found that potion yet. Just don’t get caught you three.” With that, she dragged a willing Ron out of the room.

“I doubt that too much research will be happening in there for the next few hours,” laughed Neville. Ginny wrinkled her nose.

“Eww, that’s my brother, I don’t want to think about it. Let’s get back to Operation Sexy Hotness instead.”

“That reminds me,” said Harry. “I have a few extra things to get today. I’ll need all your help. But Ginny; you’re _really_ not going to like this.”

\------------------------ ~♥~ ------------------------


	4. Operation Sexy Hotness

Author's notes: In which both the sexy and the hotness come together.

* * *

Yay, chapter 4. In which both the sexy and the hotness become one. Sorry, but it sucks. however, never fear, while Drarry fics are another of my faves, this is not one! There will be no Harry and anyone but Severus in this fic. But Draco is so lovely that he had to be in here somewhere. Which unfortunately meant that Sev got bumped to the next chapter. (boo hoo) Sorry! Kudos go to Lady Megsie for being the only one to get three out of four borrowed quotes from movies and tv shows. The missing one was the 'academic angst' from Bring it on! (what, everyone is allowed to like a few shameful peppy movies!)

Again, if anyone spots any errors of spelling or grammar, please let me know so that I can fix it!

\------------------------ ~♥~ ------------------------

Ginny fumed as she and Neville snuck into Hogwarts under Harry’s invisibility cloak armed with brooms, the Marauder's map and a cleverly charmed necklace. Harry had been right; she _really_ didn’t like this. Avoiding Mrs Norris and the remaining teachers — especially Harry’s mate — they made their way up to the third-floor girl’s bathroom. Harry had warned them that his mate might be able to smell the magic that he had infused the necklace with, so they were relieved to see that the potions master was down in the dungeons.

“Who’s there? I know someone’s there! Have you come to laugh at the dead girl?”

Ginny quietly groaned to herself. She had hoped that Moaning Myrtle would be somewhere else. She slipped the cloak off and spoke hastily. “It’s just me, Myrtle. Ginny. Do you remember me? I’ve brought my friend Nev; Harry sent us.”

That brought the ghost up short. She spoke in a sickly sweet tone. “Oooh, Harry. How is he?” Her tone turned petulant. “He hasn’t been to see me in ever so long. He’s probably forgotten about me, like everyone else.”

“Err, no Myrtle! How could anyone possibly forget you?” Neville said with complete honesty. “Harry’s been really busy, that’s all. He wanted us to say hi to you though.”

Myrtle smiled. “Of course he did, Harry’s sweet.” Much to Neville’s horror, she looked him over. “You’re cute too. Not as cute as Harry, but even so. Do you have a girlfriend?”

Terrified into thinking fast, Nev grabbed Ginny’s hand. “Yes, I do, actually. Ginny and I have been dating for a few weeks now.”

“We have?” questioned Ginny. Neville squeezed her hand tightly. “Ouch, oh, yes, of course, we have. He may not be as cute as Harry, but he kisses like a demon!” Neville went white at Myrtle’s speculative look, and hauled a giggling Ginny over to the sinks.

“Find the snake, find the snake,” he muttered frantically under his breath, recalling Harry’s instructions. “Aha! Found it! Give me the necklace Gin.” He stood in front of the sink that masked the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets and activated the necklace. The small snake pendant awoke and spoke the word ‘open’ in parseltongue. He spared a thought for Harry’s brilliance in creating the mimicking spell, then leapt down the pipe. Ginny joined him at the bottom, still giggling over their encounter with Myrtle.

“So, Nev, what do you think of our relationship so far?” Ginny grinned at the blushing boy.

“Ah, but, umm…” Seizing on his hidden Gryffindor courage, he straightened. “Feels like I just signed up for suicide by Weasley. Err. Exactly how many older brothers do you have again?

“Are we including Harry?” asked Ginny impishly.

Neville’s eyes widened, thinking of how protective Harry was of his friends and adopted family. “Wow, good thing I like boys.” He mumbled, then paled dramatically, looking like he desperately wanted to take that back.

Ginny laughed again. She’d been watching the older Gryffindor for some time and had been interested to see that his eyes strayed in the same direction as hers. “Well — a boy anyway.”

“I … don’t know what you mean,” blushed Neville.

“Oh? I’m sure I’ve never noticed you paying particular interest in one of the snakes before… Silly me — must be my imagination.”

Neville paled. “Did you … I mean … What did you …”

“Calm down Nev. It’s okay. Honest. Harry’s mate is a guy, _and_ a Slytherin. Did you think we’d judge you any differently than him? As long as you’re happy, that’s all that matters. And if you ever want to talk, I’m particularly good at keeping secrets.” She patted the relieved man on the head and lead the way down the tunnel that lead to the chamber of secrets and the corpse of an ancient basilisk.

\------------------------ ~♥~ ------------------------

“Does my bum look big in this?” Harry contorted in front of his reflection in a shop window, twitching his neon purple robes aside. With a turban pulled over his scar, and the lurid color of his robes, not to mention the growth spurt, he looked nothing like the Boy who Lived from last year. The twins stepped up beside him, one in neon green robes, the other in buttercup yellow.

“No darling, it’s so you. But that turban does nothing for your complexion,” smirked Fred.

“Oh, shut up,” Harry laughed. The three of them attracted curious looks from people around them, but, as the twins had said, no one would expect to see the savior of the wizarding world to be dressing and acting as the twins did. Hiding in plain sight was proving to be very effective.

“First stop — inks and piercings!” cried the twins. Harry just grinned mischievously and allowed himself to be swept along by the rambunctious redheads. They deposited him just inside the door of a tattoo parlor, obviously owned by a wizard by the way the displayed drawings moved. He felt just a little afraid when his companions turned and looked him over critically.

Fred was the first to start. “Alrighty then. To commemorate the new, more fabulous you…”

“You’ll need at least one tattoo…” added George.

“Maybe two,”

“And an eyebrow and ear piercing.”

“Don’t forget the tongue.” Harry looked strangely at Fred for the shivery way in which he said that. The Weasleys just leered back at him in stereo. He set his jaw and smirked at them.

“Fine. One condition. Anything I get, you two have to get as well.”

Immediately the twins beamed back at him. “Deal!” they chorused. Harry grinned.

“Now, for the most important part – what tattoos should I get? And where?”

After some discussion and a little argument, Harry had decided that he would get a pair of snakes twisted around his left bicep done in green and black, with silver highlights. “To honor my mate and his house, of course,” he answered their queries. On his back would be a phoenix done in fire colors, talons extending down his back, and wings spread over the spot where Harry’s own emerged. He was dubious of this at first; reluctant to bear anything that would seem to show support for Dumbledore. However, the twins talked him into it, alternatively cajoling and threatening him. Finally, George clinched it, reminding him that the phoenix symbolized his rebirth as the new Harry, and besides, he could always have it removed with a simple spell if he so desired. Giving in, the new vampire sat in the chair and submitted. Not to be outdone, Fred and George followed, each getting large tattoos of their animagus forms on their backs: Fred a black panther and George a white tiger.

Each man had his tongue and eyebrow pierced, and Harry selected small earrings shaped as lighting bolts for each of them, casting several protective spells over them before use. At their curious glances, he threw up a privacy charm. “These are linked to mine,” he explained. “If you're in serious danger, touch them with your bare finger and say ‘Screw this for a joke,’ and I’ll be able to find you. If you’re not in a magically protected place, I may even be able to bring you to me. I think. I might just be able to bring the earrings. And your ears. But we’ll see how it goes, yes?!” He grinned innocently at them, then grew serious again. “You two are the first of my family that I do this for. I will protect you all as much as I can, for I will allow no one to use you to get at me. Apart from that, I need a circle of people that I can trust, who will act as my lieutenants, and that I can rely on to help keep me sane. Will you accept this position?”

As one, they fell to their knees in front of the solemn man. In unison, they swore their wands to his cause. “We accept the responsibility that you place upon us without hesitation or question, and offer our magic to your cause through this life and the next, as the Gods will it.” Harry placed his hands on their bowed heads and intoned the oath binding spell that he had found in his research.

“ _Pax volutae_. From this instant on, you are under my protection, those who would threaten you; threaten me, your honor is mine, my magic is yours to call upon in times of need.” With this, silver bonding marks shaped as Celtic knots flared into view behind their left ears, marking the sealing of the oaths. All three sagged in relief as the tension of the moment eased. Harry quirked his newly-adorned eyebrow at the other two. “Of course, if you’re not in serious danger when you activate the earrings, you will be when I get my hands on you.” He chuckled at their leers. “Down boys, my mate probably wouldn’t be happy with you if you acted on those thoughts.” That brought looks of horror to their faces and fervent protestations of innocence. Snape may be Harry’s a’ashi, but that made him no less knowledgeable a threat.

\------------------------ ~♥~ ------------------------

A familiar, drawling voice cut into Harry’s thoughts as he stood on a stool in front of the mirrors in Madam Malkins'.

“Will you be attending Hogwarts this year? I’ve not seen you around before.”

Harry closed his eyes for a second at the unwelcome intrusion. He’d been shopping with the twins all day; buying a whole new wardrobe of clothes that actually fit him. Many of his new clothes covered what George called the basics: ‘black, tight and leather’. His eye-wateringly bright borrowed robes had been abandoned some time ago, in favor of black dragonhide pants that fit lovingly over his legs like a second skin, and a black muscle top that clung to his well-defined abs and shoulders. With his hair cascading down his back, a few silver accessories, and his new armband tattoo, he looked; according to Fred, George and a few random shop assistants; like ‘a walking, talking, wet dream.’ But as titillating as his make-over had been, he was exhausted; the robes shop was only his second-last stop, and the twins had left him there while they checked in on their own shop. Now, his few moments of peace had been interrupted by Draco bloody Malfoy. Wait … Malfoy didn’t appear to recognize him yet. A slow, evil grin spread over Harry’s face. Time to let this inner Slytherin out to play. He looked down at the blond-haired bane of his Hogwarts existence standing beside him and extend his hand as he stepped down. Draco automatically took it to shake. Harry, however, grasped his hand tightly and pulled him up against the vampire’s body.

“I’m hurt, Draco Malfoy, that you don’t recognize me. Don’t tell me that you’ve forgotten me already. After all the time we’ve spent together too.” Harry purred in the blond’s ear, feeling the other’s body tighten.

Draco gasped in instant need, the strange man’s voice burning through his body straight to his groin. “Who — What?” He gulped and gathered the remains of his dignity around him before stepping back and looking Harry over appreciatively. “Forgive me, I have no idea how I could possibly have forgotten someone as luscious as you, but obviously my memory fails me. You are, however, familiar. Perhaps we could jog my memory by becoming reacquainted? From where do we know each other?” He arched his eyebrow suggestively, hoping that the gorgeous man in front of him would take him up on his offer.

Harry smirked before shaking his finger playfully at Draco and pouting. “Uh uh uh. You wound me deeply; I thought I meant more to you than that. Obviously, if you could forget me so quickly —”

Draco leaped forward, propelled by his lust. “Forgive me, please! Tell me your name, and I shall engrave it on my heart, never to be forgotten again.”

Harry sighed in feigned regret. “Alas, I think not.” He stepped closer to breathe in the blond’s ear again. “But perhaps a wager. If you should recall my name before my — friends come for me, you’ll be — rewarded — handsomely.” On the final word, Harry gently nipped at Draco’s ear. Draco shuddered at the feeling, panting lightly. He pressed forward again, only to find his mysterious sexy stranger gone, turned away to the mirrors once more, smirking Draco’s own patented Malfoy smirk at him.

Draco got himself back under control and started to think. This person was unique. How could Draco have forgotten him? Surely it was impossible? He was confident that he could solve this riddle and gain the promised reward, for after all; wasn’t he the Ice Prince of Slytherin? Cunning and intelligence were his by right of birth and house, twice over, as both a Malfoy and a Slytherin. First; to ascertain how long he had to solve the mystifying man’s conundrum. “Not that I'll need it, but what is my time limit for this quandary?”

Harry was thoroughly enjoying himself. There was no way that he would betray his mate, unclaimed though he still was, in the way that Draco was obviously thinking. It was hardly his fault if the Slytherin assumed that the reward would be physical, rather than monetary as Harry meant. Either way, he would enjoy the attractive man’s attempts to unmask him. “Not too long, they should be back within half an hour. I’ll answer almost anything, except, of course, my name.”

“How will I know if you are being honest with me?” inquired Draco suspiciously.

“You don’t,” Harry smirked again.

“Fine. Where did we meet?”

Harry nearly burst into laughter. “Oh, not so very far from here, actually.”

“Did we ever shag?”

“No”

“Kiss?”

“No.”

“Have you been to one of my mother’s endless gatherings?”

Harry's lips quirked in sardonic humor. “No, but your father was present at one or two that I unintentionally attended.” That garnered a strange look. Draco went on and on, his questions becoming more desperate as time ran out. The shop assistants worked around them, fitting the two men for their new robes as they spoke. Finally, an assistant ushered the Weasley twins through. If they were startled to see Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy chatting amiably, they didn’t show it. Fortunately for Harry, the fourth and fifth Weasley sons had more than their own measure of the vaunted Slytherin cunning.

Draco sneered at the redheads. “What do you two want? Come to beg for rag scraps to rebuild your hovel with?” The other three exchanged looks.

“Shade, can’t we leave you alone for a second without you finding trouble?” Asked Fred in exasperation.

“Well Fred, he doesn’t seem to be in distress. Perhaps Malfoy here was kind enough to entertain him in our absence,” George noted.

“Indeed brother dearest, it seems that our dear Shade has been most entertained.” He looked back to Harry, sweeping a low bow. “Shall we return for you anon, my lord?”

Harry smiled. “No, that will be quite alright. Draco and I were just discussing how hard it is to truly know someone when you neglect to look below their surface. My apologies Draco, it seems you have run out of time. Perhaps next time you will have better luck.” With that, Harry tucked his hands into the proffered arms of his redheaded escorts and swept out; ignoring the escalating affronted demands from the remaining man.

\------------------------ ~♥~ ------------------------


	5. Phalic symbols and bling

Author's notes: Wands and jewels

* * *

Chapter the fifth! I honestly am getting to the part with Harry and Sev, it's taking a bloody long time about it! Just a few more chapters, honest. Thank you to the people who have reviewed so far, I answer every single one, and re-read them many times, it inspires me to write more. You are all wonderful, lovely people, and cookies to you all, my muses! Oh, and will the grammar dominatrix kindly check this over again? I grovel at your feet in the face of your superior skills.

As for this chapter, I stole a few things. Anyone see that CSI:NY episode with the jewelry store-robbing Hepburns? Yeah, that was cool. The wand-making idea is a nod to one of the best HP fanfic writers I've read; Draeconin, even if he is being seduced by non-HP fiction! His WIP 'No light without shadows' (amazing, fantastic Drarry) inspired me, so I stole his mythril idea without apology. Imitation is the most sincere form of flattery, right? *grin* Tell you what, nobody tell him about it, and we'll all get out of this alright.

As usual, **_this is mental conversation between Harry and Sev,_** _and this is Fawkes' mental voice._

\------------------------ ~♥~ ------------------------

Safely down the street and on the way to Ollivander’s; their last stop, Fred and George quizzed Harry on his conversation with the son of Voldemort’s right-hand man.

“He didn’t recognize me, but thought he could get into my pants,” smirked Harry.

The identical looks of malicious devilment on the twins’ faces made Harry laugh. “Just wait till he figures out who he was hitting on!” and “We must be there when he figures it out” came simultaneously from the pair.

“Ferret’s going to have a fit when he finds out,” added George. “We should take photos, could sell them for a fortune! What do you say, Harry? Harry?” But Harry was gone. Looking back, they were just in time to see him disappear into a jewelry store. They looked at each other in puzzlement and jogged to catch up.

“See something you like Shade? If you’re planning a heist, we’re going to need wigs, little black dresses, and sunglasses.”

“Mmm, something to help keep my mate safe, since he continues to attend parties with those over-excitable acquaintances of his,” mused Harry. “Since I can’t be there in person, I’ll send him something to remember me by.”

“Can’t exactly see him wearing bling,” sniggered Fred. The other two laughed at the thought.

“True. But _this —_ this he will wear.” Harry held up a platinum ring, shaped like an ouroboros - a snake biting its own tail. Two tiny emerald eyes winked up at him from the head. “This is perfect. It’s a symbol of renewal and rebirth, appropriate for us, I think.” He negotiated with the shopkeeper for the ring and several lightning bolt-shaped pendants of various sizes for the others he wanted to assign and protect as his inner circle. Stepping behind the twins into the shadows, he took out his wand to cast intensive protection spells on the ring, and another to mask the magic used. Without the latter, a powerful enough wizard would be able to sense both the spells and the identity of the caster. Unfortunately, Voldemort, Dumbledore, and Severus were all powerful enough to do so, which would defeat the purpose of his spells. When he was satisfied, he raised the ring and gently touched it to his lips, then slipped it into a green satin pouch with a short note.

“Fred, will you take this to the Post Office and send it to my darling mate, please?”

Fred took it with a flourish and affected a snooty accent. “Yes, milord. I would be delighted to deliver this token to your beloved. May I be of assistance in any other way milord?”

Harry waved him off. “No, that will be all for now.” Fred grinned and wandered off, leaving George and Harry to continue on to the wand maker’s.

\------------------------ ~♥~ ------------------------

“Ahh, Mr Weasley: willow, nine and a half inches, rigid, dragon tooth core; a fine wand. And … Mr Potter? How interesting, I almost didn’t recognize you. Ah, I see. Holly, eleven inches, supple with a phoenix tail feather core. How intriguing. Your old wand is no longer suitable for you. You seem to have come into a magical inheritance. This will be remarkable, indeed. Well, come in then. Considering how difficult it was to match you with your last wand, we may be here for quite a while.” Harry and George looked at each other in surprise. Neither had ever heard of Ollivander having difficulty recognizing a patron of his shop. They obediently trooped into the shop, following the old man.

Ollivander disappeared amongst the stacks, muttering to himself. He brought back wand after wand for Harry to try. Most he barely touched before they were whipped out of his hand, some created minor or not so minor explosions. A few even released sparks but didn’t have the same feeling of coming home that Harry’s old wand had. Fred (‘mahogany, nine and a half inches, supple, dragon tooth core’) had long since rejoined them, and he and his brother were watching the proceedings with interest. Finally, three hours later, Ollivander was about willing to admit defeat when Harry suddenly stilled and turned his attention inwards.

**_“Is this useless adornment from you? Why would I wear such a thing? For that matter, why would I accept such a thing from a child whose name I don’t even know?”_** Harry smiled. His mate was in rare snide form. He spared a thought to how the man used to make him feel before the bond formed. It was growing stronger, influencing their feelings towards each other. Such is the nature of a Vampire mating bond. No matter what the bonded pair’s feeling for each other before, the bond created a profound understanding between the two. Harry knew that beneath his prickly and sarcastic surface, his mate was a deeply honorable and caring man who loathed the position he was put in; who fought hard every single day to protect those in his care, and to climb back into the light. His instincts and magic told him that Severus belonged to him, and his heart was following along behind. ‘My dear Severus,’ he thought to himself. ‘I will show you that the light you create with your actions is brighter than any you would seek.’

**_“If you are talking about the ring, then yes, it is from me. You will wear my ring, Severus Salazar Snape, because I tell you to, and because I will not have my mate placing himself into dangerous situations without a way to protect you if need be. And you will accept the ring from the_ man _you are mated to, the_ man _who is your la’aka, whether you know my name or not.”_**

Severus was stunned at the force behind those words. He was speechless for a moment. The implication that there were protection spells on the ring that he hadn’t found didn’t go unnoticed. Not one to let a good snit go to waste, he continued. **_“Well, it appears that you are competent at least — if you are telling the truth.”_** Mistake. Big mistake. He felt his unnamed mate’s temper flare, prickling over his skin like insects. The urge to placate his la’aka was strong, but he fought it. If he gave in now, he would never have any control in the relationship; he would be accepted for who he was or not at all.

His mate’s mental voice came again, like silk-wrapped steel. **_“You will learn quickly, Severus Salazar Snape, that I rarely lie. Like it or not, we are mated for life. You will accept this, for there is no other choice. And you will treat me with the respect that I am due as your la’aka, or I will be very unhappy with you.”_**

Severus shivered, suddenly uneasy. What kind of person now had control over his life? He was obviously a powerful wizard, but was he a good man? How would he treat his a’ashi? Harry picked up on these thoughts, and hastened to put his mate’s mind at ease. **_“Be calm, my mate. I will never raise hand nor magic against you in anger. I will respect you as you will respect me, and hope that you will one day come to love me. I know what it is like to be unloved and unwelcome in a home, and would not wish that upon anyone, let alone the one that the fates deem to be my eternal blood bonded. I will, however, use what means I can to discipline you when you err. You may even find some forms …enjoyable.”_** There was a definite sensation of smirking coming through the bond.

**_“You’ve not claimed me yet, unnamed one. It is not wise to count all your chickens before they are hatched. I assure you that I have no intention of rolling meekly over and thinking of England; I will be an active participant in this relationship!”_ **

Harry was vaguely surprised to find himself rock hard at the thought of conquering the proud man; of taming his fierce spirit. It would be a challenge to walk the razor’s edge between taming and breaking, but to do the latter would be a sin. **_“Severus Salazar Snape, life with you will never be dull. I would not dim your spirit for all the magic in the world. Your fire compels and attracts me. You are my perfect complement: you will challenge and renew me, as I will for you. I look forward to claiming you.”_** Indeed, he had had several vivid daydreams about the highly sexual and sensual claiming ceremony already that day, after lifting the knowledge from his mate’s mind the previous night.

**_“Why do you insist on calling me by my full name? Why won’t you tell me yours? I suppose you will insist that I take your name, whatever it is, when we bond?”_** A touch of petulance crept into the older vampire’s tone. Harry couldn’t fully hide his amusement at the thought of the feared potions master acting like a child.

**_“I name you by your full name, Severus Salazar Snape, because I have not yet had the privilege of meeting the real you. When I do, I will know by what name to rightfully call you. Before we complete the bonding, we will discuss our future surname, and choose what that both of us are happy with. I choose not to tell you my name for several reasons. I suppose that the most obvious is that I'm enjoying frustrating you. When we meet face to face, you will understand the rest of my reasons.”_** The Potions Master scowled at this but silently acknowledged that there wasn’t much he could do about it at the present time.

**_“I suppose that will have to be acceptable. Do you still insist that I wear this ridiculous piece of jewelry?”_ **

**_“Yes Severus Salazar Snape, I do. Put it on now; it is spelled so that I may be the only one to remove it. It will protect you when I am unable, and alert me if you need me.”_ **

Severus sighed, then looked down at the ring. Privately, he admired it; it was beautiful, and appropriate for the head of House Slytherin. Grasping it in his right hand, he hesitated, then slid it onto his left ring finger. Immediately a sense of warmth and protection flowed over him, as if he was enveloped in his mate’s arms. He gradually became aware of himself again to find his mate still holding contact with his mind. He raised his hand to his cheek and was surprised to find it wet with tears. **_“Thank you,”_** he sent quietly.

**_“I offer my friendship freely along with my protection, Severus Salazar Snape,”_** came the soft reply. His mate withdrew from his mind, sending a feeling of a gentle caress along the nearly complete bond link.

Alone in his own head once more, Severus sat in his dungeon rooms and, for the first time in a very long time, allowed himself to feel hope.

\------------------------ ~♥~ ------------------------

When Harry opened his eyes, he was greeted by three curious and worried people. “Sorry, I had to reassure someone that I wasn’t trying to turn them into another Lockhart.” The twins understood the message and were relieved, but Mr Ollivander looked thoughtful.

“You are mated? Ahh, now I understand. Of course none of these wands will work for you. You should have told me. I’ll need to make you a special wand, one that is attuned to your mate’s. My oh my, Mr Potter, you do lead a remarkable life, don’t you?”

Harry was shocked. There had been no hint of this in his mate’s mind. However, he was intrigued. Now, how to do this without endangering his mate or spoiling the surprise? “You will need to see my mate?”

“Yes, I believe so. I will be able to create your wand now but will need to cast a final spell over both of your wands before you will be able to use it. When will this be possible?”

“You of course understand that I am justifiably protective of my mate. As well — he doesn’t quite know who I am, as yet.”

The old wandmaker quirked an eyebrow at this. “He doesn’t? Well, I will give you any oath that you require that neither he nor any other will learn your identity from me.”

“Thank you, I appreciate your co-operation.” With a quick gesture, Harry placed a spell of binding on the old man, then leaned in to whisper in his ear. _“Severus Salazar Snape.”_

“Well well, Mr Potter. A most interesting life you have, indeed. Not an easy one, but that is not always the path to happiness, is it?”

“You are wise, Mr Ollivander. I will request that my mate visit you in the morning, will that suffice?”

“That will do quite well. Now, if you would follow me into my workshop, we will begin work on your wand.”

\------------------------ ~♥~ ------------------------

Harry was fascinated. The process of creating a custom wand wasn’t something that he had ever considered before. They were in a round room, with cupboards and shelves covering every available inch of wall space. Ollivander had led them into the room and ordered them not to touch anything. The word ‘anything’ had been emphasized with a pointed look at the twins, who endeavored to look innocent. Not fooled for an instant, the wise old man kept one eye on the pair as he rummaged through the different woods he had available. A dozen different rods were laid out on a table, and Harry was instructed to run his hand through the air over each one, to get a feel for them.

Obediently, Harry did as he was told. Each wood had a different ‘feel’ to it. Some felt dead to him, completely barren to his senses. He got a slight feeling from some, but nothing that really made him take notice. Disappointed, he removed his hand and turned back to the watching wandmaker.

“None of these are right. The one at the end comes closest, but it’s still not spectacular.”

“Hmm, most intriguing. That is a branch from the petrified forest. But you say it’s still not right? Perhaps we shouldn’t be looking at wood. Perhaps you need a stronger base for your wand.”

“Like Merlin?” blurted George.

“What?” asked a confused Harry.

“Legend has it that Merlin’s magic was so strong that it couldn’t be contained in a wooden wand, so he made one from something else. No one is sure what, some say dragon’s bone, some say crystal.”

Harry looked ill. “I am not as powerful as Merlin was, and I don’t need yet another thing marking me as different.”

The twins were sympathetic but unyielding. “No use a rooster pretending it’s not a fowl, Harry. You are what you are, and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

“Fine, whatever. So what can we use?”

Ollivander, who had been patiently waiting, stepped in. “I don’t believe that something as lifeless as rock will suffice. I have the feeling that you need something living, or was once living.”

“Like coral?” asked Fred.

“Or like bone?” George added.

“Mr Weasley may be right, perhaps bone is our answer. Is there any animal you feel a particular affinity towards?”

“Snakes?” asked Harry doubtfully. “I am a parseltongue. I suppose that they would be the most likely. I can’t think of anything else that I feel anything special towards.”

The air above them abruptly burst into flames as Fawkes appeared. He landed on Harry’s shoulder and dropped something into his hand. Harry felt a shock go through him as the foot-long item touched his skin. “This is it! This is part of what my new wand will be made from!” He looked at it carefully. It seemed familiar – it was white with one ragged end and tapered to a brown-stained point at the other. With dawning comprehension and a little remembered horror, he looked at the phoenix resting on his shoulder. “Fawkes? Is this a basilisk's fang? Is this the one I pulled out of my arm back in second year? Is this my blood here?” Fawkes trilled a happy riff that seemed to indicate affirmation. “Umm, thanks Fawkes. I appreciate your help.”

Fawkes launched off his shoulder and seized Harry’s old wand from the table where he had placed it earlier. Before anyone could make a move, he pecked it once sharply with his beak. The wand made a loud cracking noise and split neatly open lengthwise. Bobbing down to the two halves, Fawkes reclaimed his tail feather from the core. He lifted his head and threw the feather into the air, where it burst into flame above his head. Next, he leaned back down and cried two tears onto the remains of Harry’s old wand. The humans were dumbfounded.

“What just happened?” asked Fred, quite reasonably. The other teenagers just shook their heads.

“In all my years, I have never seen anything like it before. Fawkes has reclaimed his feather and purified the remains of your wand. Now there will be no trace of you or your magic left that could possibly be used against you. Would you like to keep the wood?”

Harry was feeling a sense of loss. “That was a good wand, it served me well for six years. I’ll miss it. But if Fawkes felt it was necessary to do something so drastic, then I’ll assume he has a good reason.” The phoenix cocked his head and nodded at Harry.

“Alright Fawkes, thank you. I trust you, even if you are bonded to the Headmaster.” Fawkes stared at him for a moment longer, then seemed to come to a decision. He flew back up to Harry’s shoulder, then reached over and pecked him on the bottom lip, hard enough to draw blood. Harry recoiled, spitting curses and blood. “What the hell did you do that for, you oversized pigeon?!” Fawkes looked at Harry in an affronted way, waiting for him to calm down. When he did, the bird hopped back onto his shoulder and cried over the wound, healing it. Harry wiped away the blood from his chin and glared at the now smug-looking phoenix. “Thanks, I guess. Although why I’m thanking you for healing a wound you made, I have no idea.”

To his vast surprise, a voice sounded in his head. He knew immediately that it wasn’t his mate, and stared incredulously at Fawkes, not quite understanding. _“Quit complaining, you baby, it was only a scratch. I healed it, didn’t I?”_

“Fred,” remarked Harry in a deceptively calm tone. “Are you hearing that voice, or is it just me?

“Nope, sorry Shade, just you. Are you cracking up on us, mate? Do we need to fit you out for a nice white jacket with wrap-around sleeves?”

George cackled in the background, singing aloud like a lunatic. “They’re coming to take me away, ha ha, he he, they’re coming to take me away!”

“Shut up George. I refuse to lose my mind, I look all washed out in white,” snapped Harry.

“Oh, well, that’s alright then. It’s probably just Fawkes bonding to you as your familiar.”

“Oh. Alright then. Why didn’t you just say so. Fair enough. Phew. Still not crazy.” He glanced at the madly giggling twins, then added; “Err, still not certifiably crazy?”

_“The trickster one is right. I choose you as my master. You will be able to understand me from now on, as will your mate when you complete the bonding.”_

“The trickster one? Oh; Fred? Okay. Err, why did you bond with me? Not that I’m not completely honored and over-awed, but what about Dumbledore?”

_“I was never bonded to the old one. He wasn’t worthy of it. I‘ve been waiting for one like you for a long time. My last master prophesied that I would find one who had great need of me at Hogwarts, so I have waited there for many years. I just didn’t expect you to take so long, or to be a vampire. Today I sensed that you were ready and that it was time."_ As he spoke in Harry’s head, Fawkes gradually changed color. Black crept into his flame-colored wings, and his eyes became an emerald green, not unlike Harry’s. _“My, aren’t you a powerful one! The more powerful my magic is, the darker the colors on my feathers. Since my magic is now linked to yours, I’ve gained a significant power boost. Where’s a mirror, I must be even more handsome now!”_

“What about your eyes?”

_ “Oh, that’s just the physical manifestation of our bond, we should match now. It’s all very mystical. Ask your clever female friend, she’ll tell you all about it. The wandmaker is trying to get your attention.” _

“Oh.” Harry looked sheepishly at Ollivander. “Sorry, Fawkes was just letting me know what he did to me. I really have to get the hang of paying attention to my surroundings if I’m going to have this many people in my head. It’d be just my luck if I was talking to Fawkes and some Death Eater walked up behind me and hit me over the head.”

“We’ve got your back, Harry!” Vowed his newly-sworn lieutenants. Harry just smiled at them thankfully and turned his attention to the patiently waiting older man.

“Sorry, Mr Ollivander. What were you saying?”

“Quite alright Mr Potter, you seem to be having an eventful day. We just need to find a core for your wand, and then we can prepare it for the final spells. Please come this way and we will look at core samples.”

Harry was momentarily distracted by a voice in his head again. “Fawkes says that he will donate another, pure tail feather, but it won’t be enough, I’ll need a second, complementary core as well. And the fang will need reinforcing with a secondary base. He suggests mythril.”

Ollivander looked startled. “Very well. That will be easy enough to achieve. Does he have a suggestion for the secondary core?”

Harry cocked his head at the bird. “No, he says it must relate to the dark side of me, as his feather will represent the light, I need a balance for the dark.”

“Well, how very peculiar. Perhaps the heartstring of a Hungarian Horntail? No, not a dragon. Ahh, the blood of a vampire, freely given to enhance the magical properties.”

Fred smirked at Harry. “Go on, open a vein for us then, Harry!”

Harry swatted at the irritating redhead and drew out his dagger with a sigh. “Fine. Got a vial? If I have to spill my blood, I’d better bloody well not get it on my new clothes.” He pricked his finger and carefully massaged a dozen drops out into a vial provided by Ollivander.

Ollivander nodded and sealed the vial, casting a stasis spell to keep it fresh. “Not to worry, Mr Potter. Any left-over blood will be returned to you to dispose of safely. Now, please arrange for your mate to be here tomorrow morning, no later than 10 am, with his wand. I’ll prepare your wand tonight, then tune it to your mate’s tomorrow. You may return tomorrow afternoon, and we will settle the payment then, yes?”

At this dismissal, Harry and the twins thanked the old man and left for Grimmauld Place, to see if Hermione had found some answers in her research. Harry still wondered how he came to be a vampire and hoped that his friend would be able to help him understand.

\------------------------ ~♥~ ------------------------


	6. Too many chiefs, not enough Sev

Author's notes: Sev and his masters

* * *

Lookit all! Another chapter! It's only because of the wonderful, wonderful things you spectacular reviewers have said to me. 98 amazing reviews?! You all rock!! Number 100 is so going to get slobbered on. I'm so inspired by you all, thank you!

As for this chapter...Sev! Yay! I finally found a place for some Sev action. Poor Sev. Is it wrong to want to nibble on his fingers? Err, ignore that. I should clear up something that Perfect Marionette brought to my attention: Book six? What book six? I categorically deny the existence of any such thing. Book five happened, and then some random fight between Harry and Voldemort happened at the end of his sixth year. There was some fighting with the Slytherins, Harry was still banned from Quidditch, so Slytherin won, but Gryffindor managed to accrue the most house points due to some manipulation by Dumbledore at the last minute. Harry got detentions from Snape, managed to get away with various hijinks, Ron was scared by spiders, Hermione researched stuff. Did I miss anything? Oh, Nev. He's at Grimmauld because I think he's a cutie, and want him there. Plus, he's got hidden depths. *grin* I offer up my meager tale in sacrifice to the reviewers. *bows* :D Oh, and once again, please let me know if there are ANY grammatical or spelling errors that aren't deliberate. Many thanks to the grammar dominatrix and the precious gemstone who have offered, you are appreciated! Oh, and can someone give me some more synonyms for 'suddenly' and 'surprised'? It's amazing how many times I have something happening 'suddenly' or someone being 'surprised'. Or worse: 'suddenly surprised.' *grin*

As usual, **_This is a mental conversation along the blood bond between Sev and Harry,_** and this is a mental conversation along the familiar bond between Fawkes and Harry or (eventually) Sev.  
And now, on with the story!

\------------------------ ~♥~ ------------------------

Severus grabbed his left arm and hissed. Did it have to hurt _every_ bloody time? He left his potion to simmer, absently noting that it would be ruined if he wasn’t back within three hours, collected the mask and robe he hated so much, and headed out. As he swept towards the apparition point outside Hogwarts, he double-checked his hidden pockets for the potions he habitually carried to these meetings. Putting his game face on, he apparated to outside Riddle House.

Elsewhere, Harry excused himself from the dinner table and rushed as quickly as possible to the bathroom, discretely holding his left forearm. **_“Be careful Severus Salazar Snape. If you are in trouble, call me. If you are not in a heavily shielded area, touch the ring to your lips and say ‘fuck you Voldie’. If I can pull you out, I will, otherwise I will move heaven and earth to get to you. Remember the potion; you will have your ingredients, I swear to you. Take heart in the notion that this will be your last meeting for a long while, Gods willing. I will not lose you now!”_**

Severus just snorted. **_“It is my understanding that the bloody boy who lived is the only one who can kill the bastard and make that true. Unless you’re him, I wouldn’t place too much faith in the gods. They’re petty and cruel, and like nothing more than to kick you when you’re down.”_**

Harry scowled. **_“The boy who lived is an illusion, a fantasy dreamed up by the Wizarding World. He is no better or worse than you or I, except for the fact that there is a powerful vengeance-driven megalomaniac after his blood. Fortunate him. Now, pay attention, and survive this night intact, my a’ashi, or I will be very unhappy.”_** With that final shot, Severus was alone in his head once more.

He quickened his pace and hastened through the door and into what used to be a ballroom, but now served as a meeting place, torture chamber, and throne room for the Dark Lord. He walked through the gathered masses up to the raised platform at the far end. Kneeling on the top step he kissed the hem of Voldemort’s robe, then sat back on his heels, eyes downcast.

“Sseverusss, my ssspy; my sssnake in the light, are you ssstill loyal to me?” The creature hissed.

“My lord, I am yours alone to command,” murmured Snape. He winced as a pain shot through him. For once, he was thankful of the mask concealing his face as he couldn’t keep a look of shock from appearing on his face. He hadn’t realized that the bond between himself and his mate was so advanced. A blood bond was almost a sentient thing. It was a connection between a dominant and a submissive vampire; destined to be mated for life, and it objected to intrusions such as a declaration of loyalty to one other than his mate. Interference with the bond; such as the ill-advised oath he made so long ago; the mark of which he still bore on his arm; was taken exception to. However, it was unheard of for the bond to develop to that extent in a mere twenty-four hours. Something on which he would have to ponder later.

“What word do you bring me on Harry Potter and the ssso called leader of the light? Where isss the boy now? My Death Eaters report that the wardsss have fallen around hisss houssse, but the boy isss no longer there. Why did you not bring me thisss newsss immediately?”

Severus readied himself for a round of crucio. “My lord,” ouch. “I did not know this. If Dumbledore is aware of it, he has not chosen to confide in me.”

“Tell me, Ssseverusss, what ussse are you to me if you are not able to bring me sssuch important information? Crucssio!”

The pain burning though Severus was unimaginable. His bones shattered and reformed, his blood boiled and froze, and his skin writhed on his bones. He bit his tongue, trying desperately not to scream. Finally, after an eternity of seconds, the curse was lifted. He lay on the floor, panting, waiting for his breath to come back.

**_“Severus Salazar Snape! What was that? Are you alright? Call for me, I will come for you!”_ **

**_“Not now!”_** he thought back frantically. **_“I will be fine, don’t distract me!”_**

**_“We will be talking about this later, my mate.”_** Harry withdrew reluctantly, his body still tingling from the reflected pain jangling down the bond. Once more, he vowed; and he would pull his a’ashi out of there, consequences be damned!

Slowly, Severus drew himself to his knees again. “My lord,” wince. “I have been busy researching long-forgotten potions in the hopes of finding you more ways to expand your power base.”

“And? What have you found for me?”

“Alas, sire, I have not yet found any such potion.” He hurriedly raised his hand in supplication when Voldemort lifted his wand again. “However, I have found a potion which I believe would give you back your youthful appearance with no side-effects, my lord.” Really, this was getting beyond a joke. The pain that shot through his body every time he acknowledged Voldemort as having rights over him was strengthening. How was this possible? It should take months; years even to develop to this stage!

The skeletal, self-proclaimed Dark Lord stared down at his potions master and spy. “Really,” he mused aloud. “What isss thisss potion?”

“The Imagrex potion, my lord. It is an ancient potion from the time of Salazar Slytherin himself. I have recently come across the instructions in an old potions journal. I believe that I can make it, and it will return your appearance without any negative side effects.”

Voldemort smiled; a ghastly sight. “You pleassse me, Ssseverusss.” He placed his hand on the vampire’s bowed head. “Thisss potion; ssshould it work,” he shot a glare at the prostrated man, “would pleassse me indeed. Brew thisss potion, and I will reward you.”

“It will be as you command sire. However, my lord,” blast! “I regret that the potion will require a prolonged and dedicated brewing period, without interruptions. If I begin tonight, I should just have enough time to complete it before the school semester begins.” He held his breath. Would it work?

Voldemort stared at him for some time, evidently attempting to read his mind. Severus made sure to think only loyal thoughts of wishing to please his lord, being careful not to think of who he was actually referring to. “Very well Ssseverusss. I will not sssummon you again until after the firssst of Ssseptember. You will of courssse continue your dutiesss asss my ssspy in Hogwartsss between your brewing dutiesss.”

“Of course my lord,” ouch. “I live only to serve you and our glorious cause.” That hurt quite a bit.

“You may go now Ssseverusss. Sssee to it that you do not fail me again!”

Thankfully, Severus bowed to the monster and made his way back outside, leaving the screams of the next death eater’s perceived failures behind him.

\------------------------ ~♥~ ------------------------

Severus apparated back to Hogwarts and made his way stiffly to his rooms. Ten minutes later he was halfway there when another dreaded voice sounded behind him.

“Ahh, Severus, there you are. Why don’t you come to my office for a nice cup of tea?”

His shoulders sagged for a second before he straightened and looked into the pair of twinkling blue eyes that he loathed almost as much as Voldemort’s crimson ones. “Yes Headmaster,” he replied.

He followed the old man back to his office and sat on one of the ugly chairs in front of the desk.

The Headmaster made himself comfortable and summoned two cups of tea, then steepled his fingers and looked over the top of his glasses at his Potions Master. “Report, Severus. What did Tom want from you tonight?”

Severus couldn’t help it. He was tired, sore from the cruciatus, worried about his new mate and just plain sick of it all. “The same thing he wants every night Pinky; to try to take over the world.” He threw a half-hearted maniacal laugh in for good measure, then closed his eyes and waited for the fallout.

Albus Dumbledore was not amused with his wit. He looked sternly at the younger man and shook his head regretfully. “I see that being around Tom has made you forget your manners again Severus.” He raised his wand and murmured a quiet _'Lashendo.'_ Severus screamed again as he suddenly felt as though half a dozen whips were lashing his skin, ripping through his robes and tearing him open down to the bone. He fell sideways off the chair and lay bleeding and panting on the floor. This time he was prepared for the voice in his head.

**_“What the fuck, Severus Salazar Snape!? Where are you? I’m coming to get you from that psychopathic maniac so-called Dark Lord right now!”_ **

Severus attempted a chuckle in his head. **_“Wrong … sociopath…”_** he managed to send, then flashed an image of where he was through the bond. It was met with a startled silence, then an impressive blast of imaginative expletives.

**“DUMBLEDORE?! _Dumbledore did this to you? I’ll kill him. I knew he had no care for anything other than his precious ‘light’, but to do this? How is he any better than Voldemort?”_**

**_“All in the name of the cause. If some eggs must be broken to make the potion sweeter, so be it. As long as he gets his ‘rightful’ recognition. I’ll be alright, I’m accustomed to such treatment.”_ **

**_“No fucking way. I am your la’aka, and I say that you are out of the game. You will listen to me Severus Salazar Snape!”_ **

**_“No, please. He won’t do it again tonight, the old bastard thinks that I’ve learnt my lesson, and he’ll leave me be for now. Please; just watch and listen, I can handle this, I swear.”_ **

Silence. Then: **_"Very well. But if he so much as lifts that wand in your direction again, I’m going to rip out his eyeballs and feed them to Voldemort.”_** Harry really didn’t like the thought of his mate continuing on in such pain, but the quiet pleading made him respect his mate’s wishes. He could feel that Severus was confident in his words, and truly believed that he was safe now. If he had felt the slightest bit of doubt in his mate, no matter what the older man said; Harry would have yanked him out so fast he'd have left a Severus-shaped hole in the air. He sent healing and calming energy along the link, helping his mate bear the pain, taking as much as he could through the bond, and settled in to listen through his mate’s ears.

“There now my boy, I’m sure you won’t forget your manners again, will you.” The old man looked sternly at the still-bleeding man on the floor. “Get up and report.”

Severus took a deep breath and hauled himself off the floor, trying desperately not to jar any of his wounds. Amazingly, it was much easier than ever before. He assumed that his la’aka was fulfilling his role and taking much of the pain away. He spared a brief thought of thanks and then squared up to report. “He is furious because he has only just found out that the Potter boy has left his relative’s place, and the wards surrounding the place have fallen.”

The look on Dumbledore’s face was priceless. Severus was extremely glad that he was there to see it, but wished he had a camera to preserve the look of rage and shock for future viewing. He’d have to put it in a pensieve later.

“He did **WHAT!** That ungrateful, stupid boy! I give him a home where he’s safe from outside influences and the brainless child throws it back in my face! He may not have had the most pleasant of childhoods in that home, but it’ll be nothing in comparison to what I’ll do to him this year! How **dare** he ignore my orders! How did he manage to leave without my knowledge? Why didn’t the compulsions I had on him work? Or my sensors warn me of the wards failing?”

Severus and Harry listened to the raging man in amazement, albeit for different reasons. Harry was furious that at the manipulative old man’s admittance that he knew of Harry’s home life as a slave and prisoner, yet did nothing. Severus was shocked at the implication that the Golden Boy had not had the pampered upbringing that he had imagined. Both were repulsed at the thought that the bastard had placed compulsions on the unwitting youth. Such spells were highly illegal and immoral outside of mental health care facilities and were usually only used on mentally ill people who would harm themselves or others. Meanwhile, Dumbledore was working himself up into an uncontrolled temper. Harry became concerned that his mate might be in danger again as the only available outlet for the Headmaster’s ire. He wrenched his consciousness back to his own mind and cried out for Fawkes. The phoenix appeared in a flash of flame in front of him.

_“What’s the matter young one? Is it your mate?”_

“Yes! Please, go to that bastard’s office and see what you can do to calm him before he does something that will make me kill him too early!”

_“As you command, master.”_ With that, the bird was gone again. Harry spared a brief glance at Neville, with whom he had been talking to in his room since dinner.

“Guard me, don’t let anyone else in,” he ordered, barely catching the other’s confident nod; light flashing off the lightning bolt-shaped pendant around Neville's neck and the new oath mark behind his ear before diving back down the bond to his mate.

Severus was relieved to see Dumbledore’s phoenix burst into the air above the desk. He’d been shrinking back in his chair, hoping that the Headmaster would not notice him and decide that he was a handy outlet for his anger. The sudden loss of his mate’s presence in his head hadn’t helped either. He couldn’t stop the sense of relief flooding through him when the connection reappeared.

**_“I’m sorry my a’ashi for leaving you. I’ve sent help — hopefully,_** ** _it will diffuse the situation. Otherwise, do everything you can to get out of that office, it’s too shielded for me to pull you to me, and it would take too long for me to get to you right now.”_** Harry reinforced the calming waves he was sending to his mate, feeling his heart beating too fast.

**_“You’re not a lot of use to me then, are you!”_** snapped Severus before he could prevent himself. He didn’t mean it, and the feeling of his mate’s wings wrapped around him made him feel safer, even in the midst of the Headmaster’s vitriolic explosions. He was immediately regretful of his words when he felt his mate’s pain, but, infuriated at his own weakness, just couldn’t bring himself to apologize.

For his part, Harry was devastated by his a’ashi’s words. As the la’aka, his instincts were to protect his mate at all cost, and for his mate to profess a lack of faith in him … it hit the young vampire hard. His anguish was only slightly eased by feeling his mate’s contrition. He swore to do better in the future. There would be no more mistakes that could endanger his mate. Once they were fully blood bonded, Harry would have many more rights in his mate’s life in the eyes of the wizarding and vampire worlds. Until then; unless his mate specifically requested his help, there wasn’t a lot that he could do: short of ordering him and physically enforcing his words, which could damage his mate’s sense of self. If that happened, the strong, self-reliant man might never recover, or forgive his la'aka.

In the office, Fawkes burst into song, putting every ounce of calming he could into it. He delighted to realize that that was significantly more than he could before. His master was a strong wizard indeed. As he sang, he swooped over to his master’s mate and allowed a few tears to fall on him, speeding along the healing. Severus relaxed as the wounds closed and the Headmaster wound down. The pain from his earlier bout of the cruciatus curse mixed with the agony of the lashing curse vanished, and he sent a grateful glance to the still-singing phoenix. In surprise, he absently noted the deeper and more vibrant colors on the bird’s wings but dismissed it as currently unimportant. He had a feeling that his mate would be able to explain it anyway.

Dumbledore finally stopped ranting and looked at the phoenix that he wrongfully claimed as his own in astonishment. Why was the useless bird healing the pathetic man huddled before him? It shouldn’t be doing that. He; Albus Dumbledore; savior of the wizarding world, defeater of Grindelwald and leader of the light had rightfully punished the man, and his phoenix had no cause to be undermining him! He growled at the bird, then caught himself. There was no need to show such weakness in front of an underling. He would dismiss his Potions professor and then look into this insubordination. “You may go Severus. You may consider yourself fortunate that I allowed my familiar to heal you this time. We will continue this at a later date.”

Severus inclined his head and walked quickly to the door, eager to be gone from the madman’s presence, and in the safety of his own rooms. In his head, his mate laughed softly. **_“That contemptible fool. I sent my familiar to you. Fawkes declared him unworthy, and never initiated a bond with him. Don’t be fooled by his Gryffindor colors —_** ** _Fawkes is as Slytherin as you are, my cunning mate. He allowed that man to believe they were bonded in order to be where he needed to be.”_**

Severus blinked. Well; what could he say to that? **_“Good for him. Now you will leave me to my rest. You will explain how the Headmaster’s phoenix came to be bonded with you later. Please,”_** he added belatedly, remembering his mate’s distress at his earlier words. He opened his door and went straight through to the bathroom, shedding his bloodied clothing as he went.

Turning on the shower as hot as he could stand it, he allowed a corner of his mouth to quirk upwards in a small smile at his mate’s parting words. **_“Later, my a’ashi. I will leave you to your solitary shower for now. Rest, and when you wake we shall talk again. Perhaps we could discuss appropriate deaths for Riddle and Dumbledore?”_** Severus shivered at the sensation of a hand trailing gently down his cheek and over his lips, then it was gone. He opened the eyes that he hadn’t realized he’d closed and sighed. He’d have to get new teaching robes, as well as his death eater robes, both were ruined now. But clothes shopping was one horror that he could put off for now. First, he was going to sleep for at least ten hours, and then; when he woke up, he was going to work on figuring out his mate’s name! He would start with Ollivander. His mate had requested he appear there tomorrow. Surely an experienced spy such as he was he could finesse at least a hint out of the wandmaker?

Little did he know how badly he was underestimating his mate’s deviousness.

\------------------------ ~♥~ ------------------------


	7. Sev's shopping adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying very hard to not change anything except grammar and spelling in this, but I am cringing at how I wrote my spoken conversations. So sorry! I recognize that I struggle with less formal phrasing!

Author's notes: Wherein Sev and Harry finally come face to face ... sort of.

* * *

Another chapter! I'm very, very nervous about this chapter, it's a bit lemony, and I haven't written anything like that before. I hope it's okay!

I have a few people to credit for this one. Perfect Marionette, my thanks for the brilliant title idea. And to Sevalicious baby!, Perfect Marionette, DraykaEmrys, Anita and im confused9 who all stepped up and either gave me synonyms for 'surprised' and 'suddenly' or a site where I could find a better thesaurus: you all rock! I used so many of those words, thank you so much! Thanks again go to the most appreciated precious gemstone who pointed out a timeline snafu. Thank you! And to Lotti: many thanks! Of course, I once again thank from the bottom of my heart all 17 of you perfect, amazing, beautiful reviewing gods and goddesses. I once more grovel at your feet. Without your far-too kind words, I would not have spent my weekend hunched over my computer agonizing about this chapter. :) So, really, if it sucks; it's kind of your fault, right? *grin*

As usual, **_These are mental conversations through Sev and Harry's bond._**

\------------------------ ~♥~ ------------------------

Severus strode through Diagon Alley in the direction of Ollivander's. His thoughts were still on the dreams that had plagued him through the night. Usually, after meetings with his two hated masters, he had nightmares all night, often waking up in a cold sweat. Last night, however, was different. He had dreamt of his still nameless mate worshipping and pleasuring him all night long. Remembered images of strong arms; long, dark hair, and those wings flashed through his mind. He scowled as his cock twitched in interest. Try as he might, he couldn’t picture his mate’s face. He had a sneaking suspicion that it was because they were his mate’s dreams, coming through the bond. His la’aka definitely didn’t want him knowing who he was yet. Well, unfortunately for him, Severus hadn’t been a spy for close to twenty years without picking up a few tricks. He’d find out one way or another.

Ironically, distracted as he was by the thoughts in his head, he neglected his surroundings. Turning a corner, he found himself abruptly seized and pulled into a dark alley. His heart froze in fear as he cursed his inattention. The unseen assailant pushed him up against the wall and plastered himself along Sev’s back. Severus struggled as he reached desperately for his wand, opening his mouth to curse the misbegotten whelp into a whole new world of pain when a now familiar voice purred in his ear, sending shivers of sensations running down his spine.

“Mmm, Severus Salazar Snape. Tsk tsk, was the big bad Death Eater preoccupied? I can see that I’m going to have my work cut out for me in looking after you.”

Severus cursed his own body for betraying him when it melted back again his mate without his permission. “I can take care of myself,” he spat. “I’ve been doing it for twice as long as you’ve been alive, and I’m perfectly capable of doing it now. What are you doing!?” Mortifyingly, his voice cracked on the last word from his mate’s actions.

Still holding his a’ashi against the wall with his body, Harry tied a blindfold around his mate’s eyes. Severus tried to twist and rip it off, but Harry calmed him, feeling the fear leap through his mate’s body again.

“Shh, shh my darling a’ashi. I’m not going to hurt you. I just can’t have you ruining all my fun and figuring out who I am before I’m ready.” He ran his hands down his mate’s arms and pressed closer.

Severus knew the exact second that he was conquered — when he ceased being Severus and became his dominant’s a’ashi. His body had betrayed him as it was born to do, welcoming the heat of his la’aka against it. Even his mind was losing the battle as age-old instincts shut down his more human sense of self-preservation. He fought as hard as he could, but when his head lolled back against the shoulder behind him, allowing his dominant to graze his teeth over his neck, he knew that he was lost. Blindfolded; he had no visual anchor with which to steady himself and was cast adrift in the sensations his mate was creating in him.

He whimpered and knew he would hate himself for it later. Harry, for his part, was struggling with his own instincts. His wings and teeth had ripped out of his skin, responding to the basic animal instinct to claim his mate. Everything in him was screaming to take what was his right then and there in the dirty little alley down from Ollivander’s shop. It was only the need for it to be perfect, and the knowledge that his mate wasn’t ready yet that stayed his hand.

Slowly, he reined himself back under control, but couldn’t prevent himself from grinding into his mate’s arse. Panting harshly into his mate’s neck, he raised Severus’ arms over his head, crossing and holding them against the wall with one hand. The other slowly drifted down the robed arm, across the high cheekbones and thin lips to cup the slender neck. He tilted his a’shi’s head gently to the side, exposing the throbbing vein. He unhurriedly brushed his lips across the revealed skin and murmured, half to himself.

“What do you do to me Severus Salazar Snape? I didn’t anticipate such a strong reaction to you. Your scent; your taste; this body I can feel beneath mine. I was attracted to your spirit; your fire, but I never expected such an overwhelming effect on my senses from your physical being. Everything in me demands that I take you right here, right now. That I claim you as my mate for all eternity and plunge into your body as it consumes me.”

The needy, throbbing being that was his mate mewed and pushed back against him, welcoming him. Harry growled; his control slipping. “Not … yet…” he panted harshly. “Not until I can have all of you – vampire and the human. I want you, but not until you are completely ready.”

Harry shuddered. Drawing back his head slightly, he licked a particular spot on his neck. “I’m going to mark you right here, my a’ashi, but we won’t complete the bonding today,” he paused to tighten his grip on his mate, who was squirming against him in disappointment. “Not today, but soon. Oh yes, very soon you'll be all mine. But first, we must do something about your health. You must be completely well when we bond, I’ll not have one iota of your pleasure or mine marred by something I can change now.” His voice deepened in command. “You have denied yourself true blood for far too long. You _will_ stop taking the suppression potion now. When you return home, you will remove all traces of that vile concoction from your quarters. I will send you my blood every week, and you _will_ drink it. You will also supplement it with the blood replenishment potion that you _should_ have been taking all these years. You are beautiful inside, my mate, and I would have you show that beauty on the outside as well.”

All the submissive vampire could do was nod in acquiescence. Whatever his la’aka desired. Behind him, Harry closed his eyes momentarily to allow a shock of desire to crescendo through him. Pressing firmly once on his mate’s throat to indicate that he was not to move, he skimmed his hand downwards to slip inside his mate’s robes and grasp his cock. One touch was all it took to tip the other over the edge. As his mate convulsed in orgasm, Harry bit down, sliding his fangs into his throat like a hot knife into butter. Oh, the sweet ambrosia that flowed over his tongue! It was like lightning and fire, all bound up in a single volatile sensation. One taste and Harry was exploding, cock untouched. Over and over again, breaking apart and becoming whole in an overpowering cycle. Nothing in his whole world had ever felt or tasted as good. From this instant on, he knew that he was lost. For just one more taste of his mate, he would walk into the gates of hell and challenge the devil himself.

When he felt the bond between them vibrate urgently, Harry withdrew his teeth with a howl, throwing his head back and screaming to the skies. Together, they collapsed bonelessly against the wall. It was a few minutes before either could move. With a thought, Harry charmed them both clean and straightened their clothes. He pulled away and turned his mate around to face him. Cupping Severus’ face, he gently touched his lips to the other’s, then placed his mate's mouth on his bared neck. Severus, still coasting from the extreme pleasure that he had experienced, allowed his la’aka to move him at will. The gentle way his mate was treating him, holding and kissing him as if he were precious went a long way towards healing his lonely heart. Unthinkingly, he kissed the soft skin before biting down to feed on the rich blood he could smell beneath it. He could feel every mouthful strengthening him, beginning to undo the years of damage he had inflicted on his body by refusing to ingest blood supplemental potions, choosing instead to suppress the cravings.

When he had given back all that he had taken, Harry slowly eased his mate’s mouth away from his neck. A quick charm cleaned up any vestigial blood traces and placed an unbreakable glamour over the bite marks. These; the marks of the first exchange of blood between the mates, would scar - remaining as visual signs of their claim on each other. Regretfully, Harry loosened his hold on the potions master. He looked his mate over carefully, looking for signs of distress. To his immense joy, the man already looked better. His skin had lost most of its sallow appearance, and his hair had more of a healthy luster.

When he was sure the other would be able to stand alone, he placed one last kiss on his forehead and stepped back. “Thank you Sev’rus Salazar Snape. I am honored to have you as my mate. Take care and heed my words, for we _will_ be completing the bonding soon. You must take better care of yourself from now on. You may call me at any time; ask me anything and I will tell you honestly.” He smirked. “Except my name of course. That you’ll find out when I’m ready. Goodbye for now.” With that, he released his mate’s arms and apparated away before Severus could get enough control of his muscles to reach up and rip the blindfold from his eyes.

A few streets over, Harry smiled as his mate’s inarticulate scream of frustrated rage echoed along the bond. A feeling of outrage quickly followed, making Harry laugh out loud. The prickly potions master must have realized that the cloth he had been blindfolded with was a muggle bandana – in Gryffindor colors. Feeling energized, Harry waited until he sensed his mate enter Ollivander’s shop safely, then apparated home to Grimmauld Place where Hermione awaited him with her finished potion.

\------------------------ ~♥~ ------------------------

Severus was furious at himself. His traitorous body had given in with barely a whimper of a fight. He refused to admit to himself that he already felt better and stronger than ever before. He was sorely tempted to throw away the offensive cloth his irritating mate had used to bind his eyes, but couldn’t quite bring himself to do so. Horrendous colors or not, his mate had given it to him. Grumbling, he strode once more towards the wandmaker’s, pretending not to be delighted with the fact that the constant low-level ache in his bones was gone for the first time in over a decade.

When he walked through the door of Ollivander’s he was greeted by the man himself. “Ahh, Mr Snape, so good of you to come. If you would, please give me your wand so that I might complete my work.” He smiled faintly at Severus’ glower as he handed over his wand. “Wonderful. Oak, nine inches, supple, with a dragon heartstring core. Do come this way, this won’t take long. Oh, yes, before we begin, I have a letter for you. Where did I put that thing? Ah, here you go.” He patted his pockets and pulled out a small envelope.

Severus was dumbfounded. A letter? From whom? He took the letter and borrowed his wand back to check for curses before slitting it open. Inside was a single piece of paper, folded in half. Unfolding it quickly, he scanned the page. It read: _My darling mate; My thanks for allowing Mr Ollivander to attune our wands. Please do not annoy him with questions of my identity, it will do you no good as he is voluntarily under an oath charm. I look forward to our next meeting. Until then, know that you are constantly in my thoughts. Your mate, X._

With a muted growl, Severus crumpled the letter in his fist, then, despite himself, smoothed it out again. His feelings teetered between irritation and amusement. Finally, he sighed. Apparently, life with his mate was not going to be dull. He put the letter in one of his inner pockets as he walked into the wand maker’s workshop. The old man was standing at a table in the center of the room, frowning at the two wands he was holding. One, Severus recognized as his own, the other was unlike any other he’d seen before. It was white, with a silver Celtic pattern inlaid over the few inches at the top and bottom, leaving the middle bare. It was quite beautiful, and Severus knew instantly that it was his mate's. When he reached the other man’s side, he was handed the two wands. He could feel them resonating just out of sync, creating a jangling, uncomfortable feeling. He looked up in bewilderment.

“What’s wrong? You were supposed to attune them.”

Ollivander frowned again. “There seems to be a problem. The wands are not quite compatible. Something isn’t quite right …” he trailed off. “Aha! Mr Snape, if you would be so kind, please contact your mate and request that he send his familiar along as soon as possible.”

Snape looked at the wandmaker in puzzlement but sent out a call to his mate. The response came almost immediately.

**_“Yes, Sev’rus Salazar Snape? How may I be of assistance to you?”_ **

Severus was not amused. However, a part of his mind noted the shortening of his name and rejoiced in the knowledge that his mate was coming to know him. That part was instantly pushed as deep as possible and ignored. **_“You can stop waylaying and molesting me for starters. Then you can stop ordering me around. I am your mate, not your property!”_**

Harry, on the other hand _was_ amused. **_“You do not fool me, my darling a’ashi. You enjoyed our interlude as much as I, and I will give you commands to ensure your safety all I like. Unless you are referring to my little note? Ah, you wound me, that you would take away my little enjoyments. But be assured that I have never and will never regard you as anything less than my mate; my equal, and soon — my lover and friend.”_**

Severus blinked. **_“Is there anything that I can say that will get you to tell me your name?”_**

 ** _“Not a thing,”_** replied Harry cheerfully. **_“But if you do manage to work it out before our next meeting, I’ll reward you well. How’s that for a game, my darling Slytherin mate?”_**

Severus was exasperated. **_“Just send that overgrown chicken of yours here. And stop calling me darling!”_** An amused laugh was all the answer he got from his departing mate. A few minutes later, Fawkes appeared in a burst of flame.

“Wonderful!” exclaimed the wandmaker. “Fawkes, we have a small problem with the wands. I believe that the blood we used is throwing off the tuning. We used his blood, but as he is not yet fully bonded with Mr Snape here, the wands do not recognize each other. Would you be so kind as to purify Mr Snape’s wand for us?”

Fawkes cocked his head on the side, then trilled an affirmation. He flew down to the wands, and let two tears fall on Severus’ wand. Then, as the two men watched incredulously, plucked a feather from his own tail and placed it on the wand. He trilled another song, and the feather melted seamlessly into the core. Without warning, such a bright golden light burst from the two wands that the men were forced to shield their eyes. When they were able to see again, Fawkes was gone, and the two wands were left alone on the table. At Ollivander’s urging, Severus picked them up. To his not-quite surprise, they now resonated perfectly in time with each other, this time leaving a light, joyous feeling.

"I believe you will find your spell casting to be quite a bit stronger now, Mr Snape. Two cores, one a very rare phoenix feather... I suggest you take some time to practice with it before you do any serious casting. How very interesting."

Severus nodded absently. Looking over the wands, he marveled anew at the beauty of his mate’s unique wand. Now able to examine it closely, he realized that it was not a wooden wand at all. His mouth fell open and he stared, flabbergasted. “He…he has a bone wand?” He stammered. Just how powerful _was_ his mate?

Ollivander shook his head. “Not bone; fang. You have a most extraordinary mate, Mr Snape. He is immensely powerful, but unskilled and young yet. I do believe that the fates knew what they were doing when they paired the two of you. He will need all your help to control and ground his powers.” The old man paused and seemed to be struggling with himself. “A word of advice, if you would heed it. Be careful with him, I feel that he has known little true joy in his life, but I sense that those he loves, he loves completely and forever. You are more fortunate than you know.”

“Fang? What kind of monster has fangs a foot long? A dragon?” Severus chose to ignore the old man’s advice for now; uneasy with the feelings it created in him.

Ollivander just gave a mysterious little smile and made to take the wand from him. “I’m afraid that I’m not at liberty to say. Perhaps you could ask your mate later.”

Severus jerked the wand back from Ollivander’s reaching hand. “Wait…my mate is not the only one who can play games…” He quickly cast a few different tracking charms on the wand, making them as subtle as he could in the hopes that his mate wouldn’t discover them. He looked back at the wandmaker. “I trust I can count on your discretion?”

Ollivander chuckled. “Oh, I never interfere with the games you young people play. If he doesn’t sense those on his own, he won’t hear about them from me.” Severus bowed and bade the man goodbye after thanking him for his work. He left the shop and headed back out to Diagon Alley to finish his shopping, not noticing that he was unconsciously playing with the bandana that his mate had used to blindfold him earlier.

\------------------------ ~♥~ ------------------------


	8. Who the hell is Malachai?

Author's notes: Harry finds out about his past.

* * *

Yay me! Eight chapters up! Are you proud of me? I'm proud of me! I want to thank everyone who reviewed for the last chapter, especially those of you who have reviewed for every chapter so far! How amazing are you all?! I re-read your messages over and over as I write, and so many of you write things that trigger something in my next chapter. A full half of this chapter is solely because of Perfect Marionette inquiring about Remus. Thank you! What can I say: you all inspire me!

I don't _think_ I stole anything in this chapter, please feel free to let me know otherwise, I'll credit it if I can! Any errors, please let me know, I'd appreciate it!

\------------------------ ~♥~ ------------------------

“My mother did **WHAT**?” The calm inside Grimmauld place was shattered by a rising, incredulous shout. Inside the living room, Harry stood in front of the chair he’d knocked over, chest heaving, face thunderstruck. Hermione sat calmly on the couch in front of him, re-reading over the results from the heritage potion Harry had used earlier. She shifted her legs, her new silver anklet with its lightning-bolt-shaped charm catching briefly on the couch. Beside her, Ron and Neville tried to shrink back into the cushions and disappear.

“She apparently cast a genetic transference spell on you. There’s no other way that you could have looked so much like James Potter for so long without it,” explained Hermione. “You have no blood connection with him, so…”

“What do you mean, no blood connection? _He’s my father!_ ”

Hermione looked at him sympathetically. “Oh Harry, no. I’m sorry; he isn’t. According to this, a pureblood vampire named Malachai Xavier is. It seems that James Potter adopted you when he married your mother, six months before you were born.”

Harry sat down abruptly when his legs gave out. “I … I don’t understand,” he admitted. “How could this be? Why didn’t anyone tell me?”

“I’m sorry Harry, I don’t know what to tell you. There has to be a reason for it all. Perhaps Remus will know? You can ask him next time you see him.” Hermione’s heart bled for her distraught friend.

Remus? Yes, of course! “Fawkes!” Calling his familiar, Harry leaped up to pace the room restlessly. A burst of flames and the phoenix was settling on his shoulder.

“ _You summoned me, Master?_ ”

“Yes. I need you to go find Remus Lupin and bring him here. Now. I don’t care what he’s doing, just bring him to me.”

"As _you command._ "With that, Fawkes launched himself from Harry’s shoulder and was gone.

“Harry! You can’t do that! That’s so rude, what will Professor Lupin think? He may not even know any…thing…” The witch trailed off, watching Harry. He was standing as far from the others as he could with his back to the others, leaning his forehead against the wall. From across the room, they could clearly see Harry trembling; fighting for control. With a muffled scream, he slammed his palms against the wall as that control slipped. His wings burst from his back; snapping to their full wingspan, spreading almost the width of the room.

Neville, ever the sensible one, decided that discretion was the better part of valor. “Well, we’ll just leave you so you can have a nice talk with Remus,” a growl sounded from Harry. “We’ll just be in the next room, scream if you need us. Hehe, did I say scream? I meant shout.” In a low, urgent tone, he beckoned to Ron and Hermione. “ _Come on_ you two, I think Harry needs to be alone right now.” The three of them moved quickly out of the room.

In the adjoining room, Ron turned to Hermione with confusion in his eyes. “I’ve never seen Harry react like that to anything before.”

Surprisingly, it was Neville who answered. “Harry’s just found out that the man he thought was his father actually isn’t, and that there’s just one more lie that those who should have caring for him have been keeping from him. Along with his newly-awakened vampire senses, the unfinished bond, and the magical surge he got when he came into his inheritance, I’d say he seems to be coping quite well, all things considered. I’m still glad that it’s Professor Lupin and not us who are about to get the brunt of his anger.” The three friends nodded in a moment of perfect understanding.

\------------------------ ~♥~ ------------------------

Back in the room, Harry was still trying to bring his emotions back under control when Fawkes reappeared, firmly attached to Remus’ shoulder. Remus had a startled look on his face and trousers on his body. His hair was still wet, and it was obvious that he’d just gotten out of the shower. He didn’t see Harry at first, as he was consumed with questioning the bird.

“…on earth could Albus want so badly that I can’t even put a shirt on?” He paused and realized that he wasn’t in Hogwarts. Warily, he looked around the familiar room but was diverted by the sight of the other man. Harry was still facing the wall, so all the werewolf could see were the widespread wings and the long, dark hair cascading down the back of a tall, muscular man. He sniffed the air, trying to determine the man’s identity. “Malachai?” Abruptly he fell to his knees with a strangled cry, clutching his head as sharp pain tore through it.

“Remus!” Harry rushed to his side.

The werewolf groaned, unable to focus for a minute. When at last he could, he stared at Harry in disbelief. “Harry? You’re not supposed to come into your inheritance for another year? How could it have happened so early?”

Harry was incredulous. “You knew? You knew I was a vampire? You knew James wasn’t my father? How could you not tell me? Why didn’t you at least _warn_ me?” The volume of his voice increased with every word until he was shouting at the man. His magic whipped the air into a frenzy around them as his tenuous control slipped even further.

Remus, still on his knees; fought against the wind to hold out his hands to Harry in supplication. “Harry, please, let me explain! I didn’t know. I mean, I did, but it was blocked. I didn’t remember anything until I saw your wings, and the charm broke. I would never hide something this important from you otherwise, I swear!”

Fawkes desperately launched into the air, trilling a calming song in the hopes of thwarting the oncoming disaster. “ _Master! Stop, you’re not strong enough to withstand such violent emotions without your mate! You’ll damage yourself, and the wolf. He’s telling the truth!_ ” But Harry was too deep in his head to hear.

In his dungeon rooms, Severus felt Harry’s fury and the anguish at the core of it. Instinctively, he reached out with his own magic to help, fulfilling his role unconsciously. He was an a’ashi, and his job was to ground and center his la’aka, as it was his la’aka’s duty to protect and nourish him. **_“What are you doing? Whatever it is, stop it right now you foolish child! I’ll kill you myself if you destroy us both now, just when I was beginning to think that life bonded to you wouldn’t be the worst thing that had ever happened to me!”_** His frantic words reached Harry, who stilled.

**_“Not the worst thing? Does that mean you’re warming up to me then?”_ **

Severus breathed out in relief and then winced. He’d been babbling whatever had been going through his mind while most of his consciousness focused on grounding his mate. Trying to save face, he snarked back: **_“Don’t be ridiculous. I was merely trying to stop you from annihilating us both. I still curse the fates for shackling my life to a foolish, uncontrollable child’s!”_**

Remarkably, this made Harry feel better. **_“Ahh, my darling a’ashi, you do not fool me! You’re beginning to like me, admit it! I’m growing on you.”_**

 ** _“What fanciful notions. While I may agree with you likening yourself to a fungus, I am not in any way developing feelings for you. Such nonsense!”_** Severus was flustered. **_“Go away now, I’m working.”_** He paused, about to shut the bond down on his end, but added: **_“And stop calling me your darling!”_**

Harry laughed and sent a kiss through the bond to caress his mate’s lips. He felt much more in control now but was still reluctant to face Remus. With a sigh, he opened his eyes again.

In the room, Remus had been huddling in on himself, trying to protect himself from the onslaught. He’d thought that he was in serious trouble when even Fawkes didn’t seem to be able to get through to his old friend’s son. Just when he was about to try tackling Harry to knock him out in the hopes of stopping the magical madness, it vanished in between one heartbeat and the next. Warily, he uncurled enough to look at Harry. He was amazed to see a smile curve his lips, then to hear a laugh issue forth. With a sigh, Harry’s piercing emerald green eyes opened and blazed straight into Remus’ soul. What could have made the vampire calm that quickly? Casting back to his newly-remembered memories, he thought he knew. “You have a mate? Does Albus know?”

Harry’s countenance darkened again as he moved into a defensive stance. “You will not hurt him,” he bit out.

Remus’ eyes widened. “No! Harry, I swear on my magic that I have no intention of harming your mate in any way!”

Harry looked at him assessingly. “You will swear right now that you will not mention a word of this to anyone, especially not that bastard Dumbledore. You will swear an oath or friend of my adoptive father’s or no, I will obliviate you where you sit and you will never darken my door again.”

Remus didn’t even hesitate. His wolf and human sides were in perfect agreement: the last living member of those he considered to be his pack required him to protect his mate, and there was never any question that he wouldn’t. He knelt quickly before Harry and bowed his head.

“I, Remus John Lupin, swear on my magic that I will keep the knowledge of Harrison James Potter’s mate, and vow never to betray his confidence. I further swear allegiance to Harrison James Potter. My wand is yours to call upon in this life and the next. I am your man for as long as I have breath to draw.”

Harry drew in a sharp breath. He had not expected the added loyalty oath. He placed his hand on Remus’ bowed head and whispered the spell to bind the oath in a low tone. “ _Pax volutae_. I, Harrison James Potter acknowledge your vow and accept you into my circle. From this instant on, you are under my protection, those who would threaten you; threaten me. Your honor is mine and my magic is yours to call upon in times of need.” The oath mark shimmered into being behind Remus’ ear as Harry quirked his lips at the bowed man. “Usually around now I’d give you a piece of jewelry with my symbol on it, but all I have right now are silver items. In light of your situation, I think we’ll wait until I can get you something that won’t cause you searing pain.”

When Remus raised his head, tears were running down his face. “Harry, I’m so sorry. It was not meant to be like this. When your mother placed the block on Sirius, James, and I, it was supposed to dissolve when she told you who your real father was, or a few weeks before your eighteenth birthday if she wasn’t alive to do so. I was supposed to tell you everything, so that you went into your transformation fully informed, instead of alone. I don’t know why you came into it early. I’m so sorry Harry. Please believe me!”

Harry gently leaned down and helped the man up. “Shh, it’s alright Remus. What’s done is done, and I’m no worse off for it. Please, tell me everything. I need to know who I am now.” He conjured a shirt and some shoes for the half-naked man.

Remus thankfully dressed, then sat down on the couch across from the vampire. He looked at the son of his childhood friend in wonder. Harry had changed from the short, under-nourished child he’d last seen into a tall, very masculine, and attractive man. ‘Oh Lily,’ he thought. ‘I wish you were here to see your son now. You’d be so proud of him. Why did you all leave me alone to tell him this? It should be you, not me.’ Taking a deep breath, he gathered his courage and began.

\------------------------ ~♥~ ------------------------

Outside the room, Hermione, Ron, and Neville sat anxiously waiting. Finally, Ron couldn’t handle the silence any longer. “Well, Harry seems to have calmed down. That’s good, right?”

“How can you tell?” Neville asked. “It’s been silent in there for over an hour. Maybe they've killed each other? Maybe Harry killed Professor Lupin and is hiding the body?!”

“Maybe Lupin killed Harry and is _eating_ the body,” returned Ron.

“Don’t be idiots,” snapped Hermione. “They wouldn’t do that. They’re probably just talking. Aren’t they?” She didn’t look as certain as she sounded.

Ron nodded. “Sure. If you say so.”

Hermione fidgeted for a few more minutes and then abruptly stood up. “That’s it! I’m going to find out!” She marched on the door with a determined stride. Ron nervously tugged on his silver identification bracelet, rubbing his thumb over the inscribed lightning bolt in a newly acquired nervous gesture. He exchanged looks with Neville.

“Umm, Herm? Are you sure that’s a good idea?” When she didn’t stop, Ron got up to follow her, Neville trailing behind.

Hermione knocked, inching the door open. “Harry? Professor Lupin? Are you both –,”

“- alive,” muttered Neville under his voice. Hermione flashed a frown in his direction as she finished.

“- _Alright_?”

“Come in guys, we’re fine. Remus and I have just been talking.” Relieved, the three friends trooped into the room to join the other two on the couches.

Unsurprisingly, Hermione was the first to speak up. “Harry, can you tell us anything? Who is this Malachai person? What’s going on?”

Harry gave her a sad smile. “He was my father. He was mated to my mother for just over a year. Remus says that they were in love, and were going to be married in a wizarding ceremony, but he was killed when Voldemort captured and tortured him for information, not to mention for polluting himself with a _mudblood_.” Harry spat the offensive word like it was acid. “After his death, my mother found out that she was pregnant, and became afraid that she would be targeted by both the Death Eaters and my father’s family because of it. Apparently, my father’s family is as prejudiced as the Malfoys against what they deem as ‘inferior bloodlines.’ Non-vampire, muggle-born witches are a prime example. James, Sirius, and Remus came to her rescue: James adopted me, my mother performed the genetic transference spell, and I became Harrison James Potter. So Voldemort is responsible for the deaths of all three of my parents.”

His friends looked at him in horror. “Oh Harry, I’m so sorry,” said Hermione miserably. “But why didn’t anyone _tell_ you?”

Remus looked to Harry for permission. “That would be where I come in. No one except Jamie, Siri and I knew about Lily and Mal. We’d been her friends for a while, and we knew that his family was against their bonding and that Lily would be in danger if they found out. So we hatched up a plan. James was nominated to act as Lily’s boyfriend so that Mal’s family wouldn’t find out about her, and Siri’s family wouldn’t find out about them. A Black consorting with a light wizard? Walberga Black wouldn’t hear of it. She would have handed them both over to Voldemort herself.”

“Them?” asked Ron blankly.

“Sirius — and my f— James.” Three mouths dropped open.

“Sirius and your f— adopted father were involved?!,” yelped Ron.

Harry nodded. “I don’t even want to think about that yet,” he said. “There’s so much more. It seems that the four of them decided that it wasn’t safe with the knowledge of my true father in so many heads, so my mother cast a form of the _Obliviate_ spell. It shut away all knowledge of my real father and my heritage until either she told me herself, or I came into my inheritance. Remus really didn’t remember anything until the sight of my wings triggered the release of the block. If things had gone according to plan, she would have told me in the next year, leading up to my inheritance, once I was strong enough to protect myself against my relatives. Failing that, one of the other three; whoever was closest to me at the time, would have been ‘activated’, and would have explained it all to me.” He gave Remus a small smile. “Since Remus is the only one still alive, it would have been him. Except, of course; it happened a year early. We’re not sure why; Remus thinks it might be because the fight with Voldemort is heating up, so my magic prompted an early change.”

Hermione nodded. “Of course! You’re powerful enough that your magic literally could do that Harry. It’s like your magic knew you needed more power, so it acted to make it happen. That’s amazing Harry.”

Remus smiled at her. “You are really quite clever Miss Granger. Now, Harry, I hate to leave you, but if you want me to get into position, I’ll have to get home. Oh, and before I forget...” He gestured to the mark behind his ear. Harry absently waved, casting an unbreakable glamour over it, and hugged the werewolf. They held on to each other for a long moment, then stepped back.

“Fawkes says he’ll take you back to your place now. Be careful, and remember what I said about the Headmaster. Keep your occlumency walls up around him, and be on your guard at all times.” He grinned impetuously. “Next time, I’ll call first.”

Remus grinned ruefully, rubbing his shoulder where Fawkes had dug in. “That would be appreciated. Take care Harry; call me if you need me. I’ll come by in a few days for those other things we talked about.”

The other three in the room were curious as to what ‘things’ Remus was talking about, but one look at Harry’s face and they knew they wouldn’t be getting any answers. They said their goodbyes to the man and watched as Fawkes settled on his shoulder and flashed them both out.

When they were alone, Harry turned to his friends grimly. “Get the others, we need to talk.” With a nod, his friends separated to do his bidding. Harry sat back down in the chair to brood; a pensive look on his face.

\------------------------ ~♥~ ------------------------


	9. Strike two

Author's notes: Flashbacks, blood, and a little Sev.

* * *

Chapter nine! Oh yeah, I rock! Okay, tremble maybe. I'm a little uncertain about this chapter. Let's all blame Perfect Marionette for the Remus idea, and r3d_haz3 for the flashback. I was perfectly happy trundling along before the two of you threw intriguing side-plot bunnies into my path! (Thank you!) And many, many thanks again for you beautiful reviewing people! Those eight or nine of you who have reviewed for every single chapter - extra huggles for you! As for the 93 people who read the last chapter before someone reviewed (the always cherished Sweet Asphodel - thank you!): you all suck! And I mean that in the nicest possible way. *grin* Fine, you don't have to review, I guess. I guess that the rest of you are just spoiling me!

Things I stole without remorse: Anyone a Terry Pratchett fan? If not, you're not going to get the librarian-poo joke from _The fifth elephant_. Huge fan! And the wand in your pocket joke - that one's as old as the hills, so no one gets the credit for it. Oh - and I've just realized that I had that nummy scene at the end of Underworld in mind when I wrote the 'bite him' bit - you know, dying werewolf, living vamp: "bite...him!" Oooh, love that movie.

_This is Fawkes' mental voice, **and these are mental conversations between Sev and Harry.**_

\------------------------ ~♥~ ------------------------

_(((Flashback)))_  
“Harry, what did you mean when you said ‘especially not Dumbledore?’” asked Remus curiously.

_Harry regarded his new liegeman thoughtfully. “Remus, you’re quite an intelligent man, when you’re not a homicidal wolf. I need you to use that intelligence now and listen to me. What if I were to tell you that our world isn’t in danger from one powerful wizard, but two? That Dumbledore, the so-called leader of the light, is every bit as evil and psychotic as Voldemort? What would you say?”_

_Remus looked at Harry in horror. “No, Dumbledore is a great man! Everything he does is for the light.”_

_“Everything he has done is for Dumbledore,” Harry corrected. “He has no care for anyone or anything apart from himself. He needs to be stopped. Since I’m already supposed to stop one evil, I may as well stop the other.”_

_“But Harry…not…Dumbledore…NO!!” For the second time that day, Remus clutched his head and screamed. Blood gushed from his nose in a torrential flood, staining his chin and the front of his shirt in a frighteningly short time. He dropped to the ground, convulsions wracking his body. Harry shot up from his seat in terror._

_“Remus! Fawkes, please, help me!” He covered the flailing man with his own body, pressing him down, trying desperately to stop his spasms. “Fawkes, what’s wrong with him? If I petrify him while he’s like this, he might snap his spine. What can I do?”_

" _He is fighting twenty-year old compulsions. The old one placed them on him a long time ago, and they are deeply intertwined with his own magic. I can do nothing. If he does not prevail, he will die._ ” Fawkes perched on the chair arm overhead, unable to help.

“Die!? He can’t die! There must be something I can do! What the hell use is it being so bloody powerful if I can’t help him now?”

“ _Bite him!_ ”

“I can’t! I haven’t been a vampire long enough, I might seriously hurt him!”

“ _He’s a werewolf, he’ll recover. But you can ground his magic through you — hurry! It might be his only chance._ ”

Harry looked doubtful for a second, but as Remus’ tremors grew worse, he gave in. Rearing back, he plunged his fangs into the werewolf’s neck and drank deeply. He could feel the last marauder’s magic surge through him and could sense the turmoil inside the man. His magic was battling something wrong deep within him, something that felt evil; an insidious, foreign magic. Harry knew without asking that it was Dumbledore’s. It was working to tear down Remus’ sense of self, to make him more malleable and obedient. Harry drank Remus’ lifeblood, sending his magic and strength into the rapidly failing man to aid in his fight. With Harry’s help, the tide turned. Together, they slowly managed to beat back the malevolent threads, ripping them from where they had taken root in the werewolf’s own psyche. Just as Harry felt Remus’ heart begin to falter, they managed to destroy the last sickening thread; one siphoning strength from Remus, undoubtedly feeding it to the Headmaster himself. Harry felt ill. If what his familiar said was true – and Dumbledore had been parasitically feeding off Remus for twenty years - it was a miracle that he was still alive. Ironically, Remus had his lupine curse to thank for his life; a normal human would have been dead years before, their very magic drained away to feed the greed of one man. He wrenched his mouth from the other man’s neck and rolled to the side to lie panting on the ground.

Finally, he managed to get shakily to his feet and staggered over to the liquor cabinet. He poured two large tumblers of the first thing he found – brandy – and drank his in one shot before carefully taking the other back to Remus. He knelt behind the werewolf’s head, raising him enough to drink. He managed to get half the potent drink into the other man. Fawkes fluttered down to Remus’ side and let two tears drop – one in his mouth, the other on the gaping wound in his neck. With Remus thrashing around so much, Harry had not been able to control his feeding and had left a ragged mess. He knew that the werewolf would have recovered on his own, but was relieved nevertheless to see it heal almost instantly, not even scarring.

Remus stirred, grasping Harry’s hand thankfully. “I guess that I would say I believed you, and would you like me to tear the bastard’s throat out?” he joked weakly. Harry dropped his head to the shoulder he was supporting and laughed until tears streamed down his face, releasing all the horror and tension of the past twenty minutes.

\------------------------ ~♥~ ------------------------

(((Present time)))  
Nearly an hour later, Harry was still running high. The werewolf’s blood had hit him, giving him a powerful rush. He concentrated on sending as much as possible through the bond to help further restore his mate. The trick was to do it without his suspicious mate finding out. He knew that Severus was a highly intelligent, perceptive man. If he suddenly found himself the recipient of a huge rush of energy, he would want to know where it came from. If there was no news of a massacre where all the victims were sucked dry, it wouldn’t take too much of a leap to consider the blood of a non-human, and from there to the werewolf. And if Remus turned up safe and whole, then it could only be that he’d willingly given his blood. That meant one person: Harry. Right now, Harry knew that his mate viewed any and all clues that he had been given to his mate’s identity as suspect. It wouldn’t be beyond a Slytherin to throw misleading clues at him. However, add Remus to the mix… Harry wasn’t ready to give up his game yet. He wanted Severus to come to know him as a person before he was blinded by the Boy Who Lived persona again.

Sighing wistfully, Harry returned his attention to the ongoing lecture from Hermione on what Dumbledore had done to Remus, and why it had affected him so badly. She was interrupted by Ginny.

“If he did it to Remus, what’s to stop him doing the same thing to us? We already know that he put compulsion charms on Harry. You and Ron especially, Hermione. Is there some way that we can find out? Without the pain and near-death experience that Remus had to go through?”

Harry froze, cursing himself for not thinking of this earlier. Remus’ attack was triggered by thinking disloyal thoughts about Dumbledore… “Stupefy!” A red light surrounded his six friends, who all fell unconscious. “Oh shit. They are going to be so pissed at me.” He shrugged. He’d apologize later. Better to be sure than to risk their lives. “Fawkes?”

“ _Yes, master?_ ”

“Can you tell if that bastard has placed any spells on them?”

“ _I can. Your clever friend and the youngest redhead son have several loyalty and obedience compulsions, as well as a couple of obscuring charms, meant to cloud something in their minds. The redheaded female also has an obscuring charm. The trickster ones are clear, but the earth child has a block on his magic._ ”

“Oh.” He woke up the twins.

“Oh, mate. Wouldn’t like to be you when you wake them up.”

“Don’t know about Nev,”

“...but our sister and Hermione are going to go completely librarian-poo.”

“And when they’re done with you, Ron’ll sulk at you.” They looked at each other and sniggered.

Harry could barely muster up a smile. “They’ll get over it. At least they’ll be alive to be mad at me. Fawkes says that that manipulative sack of shit has tampered with all their minds. You two are the only ones he hasn’t fucked over.”

The twins were more serious than he’d ever seen them before. They may like to play the fools most of the time, but family came first. Fred leaped up. “That bastard. That miserable, slimy, evil coward! I’ll prank him so hard he won’t know what day it is! I’ll curse those fucking candies he loves so much, I’ll…”

George reached over and pulled his brother down. “Fred, wait.” He nodded at Harry, who had disappeared in his own head again. They settled in to guard over Harry and the others.

Harry, meanwhile, was deep in conversation with his familiar. “Do you know of any way that I can remove the spells without harming them, Fawkes?”

“ _I’m not sure. I think that together we can dissolve the one on the youngest red-haired child, but I’m not certain about the others. The earth child’s block is beyond us. It may be that you will be able to help him when you have completed the bond with your mate._ ”

“Alright then. How sure are you that we can do this without harming Ginny?”

The phoenix was silent for a few minutes, contemplating. “ _Almost certain. The charm is weak and is not feeding from her in any way. I assume that it blocks something she doesn’t wish to think about anyway. However, there is a small element of risk. That would be minimized if you were to bring her into your circle. The added link between you would help your magic interact._ ”

“Alright. I need to get her brothers’ permission. I won’t do this without talking to her family, but I can’t risk her parents finding out. Give me a minute.” He focused on the solemn twins. “Fred, George, I need your permission to try removing the charm on Ginny. Fawkes says that he is almost certain that we can do it without bringing any harm to her. However, there is a chance —. You need to decide for me, I won’t do this if you say not to. It’s possible that if we leave it, nothing will happen to her.”

Fred and George exchanged glances. George took a deep breath and shot a look at the bloodstain still evident on the ground where Remus had nearly died less than two hours ago. “Harry, it may not be official, but you’re a Weasley too. We trust you, and we’ve sworn an oath to stand by you. Yes, you might hurt her, but leaving that thing in her head might hurt her too. Who knows what it’s done to her already? We know that she’d want to do this.”

Harry blinked back tears, moved by the sincerity in his voice. He bowed his head for a moment and then nodded. “Thank you. I can’t tell you how much that means to me." He paused, unsure of how to phrase his next question. "Another problem is that I haven’t gotten a chance to ask Gin if she’d join my circle. Fawkes believes that having that link would lessen the chance of harm even more, but I can’t take the risk of waking her.”

“We, as blood relatives of Ginevra Molly Weasley, accept on her behalf the oath of loyalty to Harrison James Potter,” chanted the twins in perfect unison, without hesitation.

“ _Pax volutae_. From this instant on, she is under my protection, those who would threaten her; threaten me, her honor is mine, my magic is hers to call upon in times of need. If this oath is not what she desires, I will freely release her from its bonds.” He paid his hand on Ginny’s forehead as the silver bonding mark flared into existence behind her ear. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a delicate silver necklace with the expected lightning bolt and fastened it around her neck, then leaned down and kissed her softly on the forehead. “Gin,” he murmured. “I consider you my sister. I swear to you that I’ll do everything I can to get you through this alright.” He gestured to the twins to step back and settled his palms on her temples.

The twins watched anxiously as Harry’s aura faded into visibility, and encompassed their sister. Praying to their gods, they could only wait and watch. Five minutes in, drops of sweat started beading on Harry’s forehead. At ten minutes, his breathing was harshly audible, and at twenty, Ginny’s face was scrunched up in pain. The twins were just starting to think of getting help when Ginny’s eyes flew open and Harry collapsed backward.

“Ouch,” Ginny remarked calmly. The twins anxiously examined her, looking for signs of trouble. Harry dragged himself up and smiled.

“Fawkes says she’s going to be fine.” They all breathed a sigh of relief. “I’m going to wake Nev up, he should be fine until I’m able to do something to help him, but I’m not sure about Ron and Hermione.” He enervated Neville and explained the situation to him. Unsurprisingly, Neville was shocked to hear that his magic was chained. The four of them discussed their options for a while.

It was Ginny who yawned first. “I’m really tired, and that must have taken a lot out of you too, Harry. I think we should leave Ron and Hermione like this for now, and tomorrow you can get your new wand, Harry. We can do some research, and you can talk to Fawkes or Remus, see if they can come up with anything to help us. They’ll be fine for now. Let’s at least get some rest and start fresh in the morning.”

The men nodded. Fred and George levitated Ron between them and Harry carried Hermione up to Ron’s room. They placed the unconscious pair on the bed, making them comfortable.

“You guys go and get some sleep. I’ll just watch over them for a bit, just in case something happens,” instructed Harry. Neville and the twins bade him goodnight and left for their own rooms. Ginny followed them but paused next to Harry.

“Harry?” He looked at her. “I accept the oath made on my behalf. I am your man as long as I draw breath, my magic is yours to call at will, to protect you and yours.” With an almost audible snap, the loyalty oath snapped into wholeness. She grinned; “When I say ‘man’—” Harry hugged her tightly, laughing with her.

“Thank you, Gin. Things are going to be a lot easier with you on board. Now get some sleep. You look terrible.”

Ginny glared at him. “That loyalty oath doesn’t mean I can’t jinx you, you know!” She shook her head. “Fine, I’ll go. Try and get some sleep, come and wake me in an hour or so, and I’ll take a turn watching them if you’re concerned.”

“I think they’ll be fine, but I’ll sleep on the chair in here just the same. Good night Gin, I’ll see you in the morning.”

Harry sat in the near-dark, watching over his first and best friends, remembering the last six years together. He renewed his vow to put an end to Dumbledore’s reign along with Voldemort's. ‘At least my charms should let me know if he tries to cast any more curses on them,’ he thought to himself.

\------------------------ ~♥~ ------------------------

The silence of the house felt lonely. In a melancholy mood, he reached out to his mate; not really understanding the reason why, but unable to resist nonetheless. He found him sitting in his living room, reading in front of the fire.

 ** _“A fire in summer? Are you cold-blooded?”_** he asked in surprise.

 ** _“It’s always cold in Scottish castle dungeons. Was there something you wanted? Or were you just checking in to comment on my décor?”_** snarked back the older vampire true to form.

Harry smiled at the familiar attitude. **_“What are you reading, my darling a’ashi?”_**

 ** _“For the last time, I am not ‘your darling’. I am not anyone’s ‘darling’.”_** Severus frowned when he sensed his mate’s depressed mood. **_“I was just reading over the instructions that you sent me for the Imagrex potion, before I start brewing it tomorrow morning. What’s the matter now? I swear; you have more moods than a woman. Worse; a pregnant woman.”_**

Harry managed to summon up the energy to be offended. **_“Excuse me? I’m very male, or couldn’t you tell that this morning when I was so happy to see you?”_**

Severus sniffed. **_“And here I was thinking that you had your wand in your pocket.”_** He was irritated to find that he actually felt happy that he had managed to lift his mate’s mood. **_“Circe take it all! I managed to survive thirty-six years just fine without you around to mess it all up! You are an impertinent, annoying child, and I see no reason why I should be a slave to my instincts! Your happiness is none of my concern!”_**

Harry was immensely cheered by this. **_“You’re becoming fond of me,”_** he intoned in a sing-song voice. Severus vehemently denied any such fiction, making Harry laugh. To himself, Severus was – just – willing to admit that joking and lightly flirting with his mate was relaxing, even moderately enjoyable. They talked for some time, getting to know each other better, touching on a range of topics, from Quidditch to favorite foods – innocuous things. By the time they ran down, both were curled up in their respective chairs, far apart from each other, and nodding off to sleep. Harry was the first to cave. He murmured gently to his mate as he slipped into slumber. **_“I’m glad it’s you Sev’rus Snape. We’ll be happy, my darling a’ashi…”_**

Severus smiled softly to himself, pleased with his mate’s shortening of his name. When he was certain that his mate was fast asleep, he quietly sent his reply: **_“Perhaps I am not so opposed to the idea myself, my la’aka. Sleep well.”_** He closed off the bond and went to bed, not knowing that in a bedroom of his London house, Harry was smiling happily into the darkness, having heard his mate’s last words.

\------------------------ ~♥~ ------------------------


	10. All Sev, all the time

Author's notes: Outsmarting Sev

* * *

Hi! Well, I didn't quite make my self-imposed deadline - it's 1.06 am Sunday here. I got caught up playing a new game today, so didn't get as much done as I had hoped. Plus, I was completely stuck halfway through the conversation with Mme Malkin - had absolutely no idea of what I wanted to say or do. Hope this worked out alright. And, as promised - a chapter of Seviness! So, no scary pregnant women trying to kill me, okay?! ;)

Things I should explain for this chapter: umm. **Really** close to the first meeting now folks! Should be chapter 12, if no one hurls new plot bunnies in my way. Considering I originally thought this would be a two-chapter story at the most, I think I'm doing pretty well. As ever, my thanks, deepest appreciation, and everlasting love go to you lovely, wonderful people who reviewed! 191!!! Number 200 is going to be slobbered on and huggled half to death!

For those who want to know from past chapters: Chapter 3 movie quotes. Blunt spoon: Robin Hood, Prince of Thieves. Academic angst: Bring it on. Cone of silence: Get Smart (okay, not a movie). Vamp out: Buffy! (Doy). Chapter 9: Librarian-poo. See, it's funny because the librarian is an ape. Get it? :D

Anyway, now that you're all suitably de-mystified, on with the story (so I can go have a shower in an apartment that is currently 9 degrees C. NINE! That's antarctic weather for a born and bred north Queensland girl! I hope everyone who reviews appreciates the sacrifices I make for you all!)

\------------------------ ~♥~ ------------------------

Severus opened his eyes and smiled. Sitting up in bed, he looked around his dungeon bedroom. Everything seemed brighter this morning. His body felt better than it had in years; the aches and pains that he had developed were all but gone. His skin and hair felt softer, less greasy and sallow. After only one feeding, he was already well on his way to looking like the man he should. He showered and got to work on the Dark Lord’s potion. The Imagrex potion was complex, requiring many steps and a long brewing period. Most potion masters would have found it quite challenging, and he eagerly anticipated the thrill that would come from being the first to successfully complete the potion in centuries. He idly wondered where his mate had gotten a hold of the venom from an ancient basilisk. The thought tugged at a memory in the back of his mind, but his attention was soon taken by the intricate potion.

Around mid-morning, Severus felt a pull from the tracking spells he’d placed on his mate’s wand. His now slightly fuller lips curled in a smug smirk. His soon-to-be-identified mate hadn’t found them then. He worked steadily for another hour until he had the potion at a place where it could be left to simmer for a while. A simple flick of his wand cast a shield over the cauldron to prevent anything from being added to the potion before he came back. Peeves hadn’t dared invade his areas for years, but he didn’t want to take the chance that today would be different. Not with this particular potion. Moving swiftly into his rooms, he changed his clothes, telling himself that it was because his current robes were stained from the potion ingredients, not because he wanted to look good for his mate in any way. Irritated because he didn’t sound convincing even to himself, he made his way out of the castle to apparate, being careful to avoid the other staff members who lived at the castle. _Particularly_ the Headmaster.

Outside the gates, he disillusioned himself and crouched into a more defensive position. Apparating blind wasn’t really a good idea, even for one as experienced as himself. He snorted at the thought of acting like a Gryffindor, as his mate had suggested a few days before. Drawing a deep breath, he apparated to the tracking spell’s location.

When the brief second of disorientation passed, he was confused to find himself in a small room, surrounded by mirrored walls. The only non-reflective wall was behind him and contained the door. On a small stool in the middle of the room sat a small box; it was this that the pull focused on. The box was barely bigger than his hand and rectangular; certainly not big enough to contain the wand he’d seen the day before. Cautiously, he approached the box, checking for traps and curses. Finding none, he opened the box, a sinking feeling rising in him. Inside was a rolled scroll tied in a silver ribbon, which he lifted out. Sliding the ribbon off, he allowed it to dangle from his fingers as he read the scroll.

My darling mate, placing tracking charms on my lovely new wand was very naughty of you. I’ll have to think of an appropriate — punishment — for you later. For now, I offer you another chance to discover my identity. Allow Mme. Malkin to measure you for new robes, and I will deliver my blood to you personally for your next feeding. Otherwise; we will not meet again until September. Before you make your choice — my beautiful, proud, Slytherin mate — know that your doing this will please me greatly. I feel the need to see you in new robes that will both protect your person and enhance your beauty. Do this for me, my a’ashi.

Warmest regards, your mate.

He dropped the disillusionment charm and threw the box across the room with a bitten-off curse. Frustration echoed down the bond once more, to be met by quiet laughter.

 **  
 _“I am so glad that I can amuse you!”_** ****he snarled. His mate just sniggered and closed down the bond. That sneaky, conniving little… With a sigh, he conceded. He’d been out-Slytherin’d, and he would accept his penalty. For his pride, nothing else. Certainly not the thought of making some upstart newly fledged-vampire who just happened to be his mate happy. He scowled and shoved the scroll and ribbon in his pockets when Mme. Malkin came bustling in, alerted by the noise.

“Mr Snape, how wonderful to see you. We were told that you would be here around this time. If you would care to step up on this stool, we can begin.”

Severus sputtered. “Begin? Forgive me, madam, but I believe you are mistaken. I am looking for someone, not here to be fussed over.”

Madam Malkin looked amused. “Now Mr Snape, there is no need to be like that. Your young gentleman told me that you’d be a little nervous about this, but there’s no need to worry. I’ll simply take your measurements, and then send you the finished items in a few days. The special robes will take a few weeks, but you should have them before your school year begins.”

Severus felt his mouth drop. Nervous? He was going to kill his mate. But perhaps there was a way in which he could turn this to his benefit? He gathered the tatters of his pride around him and regally stepped up onto the stool. “My friend is having a little joke at my expense. What name was he using for this farce?” He unobtrusively held his breath. Was he about to hear his mate’s name?

“Oh, Mr Shade was most gracious. Quite generous too. He compensated us well for closing down the shop for the morning in order to focus on you.” A look of envy flashed over her face. “You are a very lucky man, Mr Snape, to have such a handsome and chivalrous admirer.”

Shade? The vampire had never heard that name before. His blasted mate must have used a false name. While he was lost in thought, the seamstress was busily directing a floating tape measure. “Mme. Malkin, out of curiosity, could you describe my friend?”

The woman looked at him in surprise. “You don’t know what your friend looks like?”

“Of course I do. I was just wondering if he has been testing the new Polyjuice potion that I have been working on. It combines traits of several people, giving the user a unique persona for a limited time, but I’m still working on some unfortunate side effects. His hair didn’t change color or fall out? And his eyes – were they both the same color for the whole time you were talking to him? Did he appear to shrink or change gender at any point?”

Mme. Malkin nodded in understanding. Severus Snape was a well-known Potions master, with a justified reputation as a brilliant brewer. “Oh! No, no. His hair was long, straight, and jet black. It seemed to stay the same length – around his mid-back for the whole time. His eyes were both blue that I noticed, and he was around your height. He was very attractive; your potion will be quite popular I’d say, if everyone ends up that good looking from it! I’m sure I don’t know how you manage to come up with these things. I was never much good at Potions as a child.”

Severus listened to her with interest. He already knew that his mate had to be around his height, from the feel of his body against Severus’ own the other day. That memory was ruthlessly shoved aside before it could cause a potentially embarrassing problem to arise. The hair color he had dreamed – but blue eyes? That was unfamiliar. Now, how could he get more information out of the woman without making her suspicious? He was pondering this when she continued.

“His arm tattoo was quite attractively done. Was that a feature of your Polyjuice?”

Tattoo? “Perhaps. Which particular one was he displaying today?” Something new!

“Oh, it was a lovely one of two snakes wrapped around each other on his upper arm. One black and one silver.”

Severus nodded. “Ah, the snakes, yes, of course.” At last – something new. Just one more clue to the identity of his elusive mate. His inner gloating was interrupted by the woman.

“Well Mr Snape, we’re done here. I’ll have your order owled to you in a few days. Please let us know if there are any changes you wish to make to the order.”

“Thank you, that will be fine Madame.” He stepped down from the stool and walked through the door. He didn’t particularly care what his mate had ordered, let the man waste his money. He would wear what he liked, and his mate could learn to live with that!

Biding the seamstress goodbye, he left the store, deciding to stop off at the apothecary while he was there to replenish his supply of aconite. He had the wolf mutt’s potion to brew soon, and he would need more.

\------------------------ ~♥~ ------------------------

Briskly walking down the street, he passed the alley where his mate had accosted him just the day before. Hesitating, he glanced around to make sure no one was watching then entered. Perhaps there was something here that he’d missed the previous day? Something that could lead to his mate’s identity. He drew his wand and cast an imperturbable charm on the entrance. Now no one could see or hear him while he searched. He turned to the wall which he had been pushed against as a starting point.

He had no warning when unexpectedly he was pushed gently but firmly against the same wall in a repeat of yesterday's attack. He struggled to crane his head, trying desperately to see behind him as he attempted to break free. “Who the hell are you?! Unhand me this instant or I will make you regret ever being born.” Despite being able to feel the pressure of a muscular, very male body behind him, he could see no one.

Once again, he was incensed to hear his mate’s voice purring in his ear. “Well well, Sev’rus Snape. We really should stop meeting like this. What _will_ people think?”

“They’ll think that my mate is a reprehensible bastard who lives to push me around in dark alleyways, that’s what they’ll think,” snapped the infuriated Professor. “Unhand me this instant and reveal yourself!”

“I think — not. I like the feeling of you trapped against me, my darling a’ashi. And I really feel that you’re having too much fun trying to figure out who I am for me to spoil the surprise now.”

“Fun! Take your hands off me and I’ll show you _fun_ , you odious little man! I know some extremely _fun_ curses that I’m just dying to show you,” he snapped. His mate was insufferable!

Harry grinned under his invisibility cloak. He hadn’t intended to make contact with his mate today, but he hadn’t been able to resist when the man had walked into the same alley, and so considerately given them privacy. “That’s not very nice, my mate. You’ll hurt my feelings, saying things like that. And here I am, keeping my word to you as well – delivering my blood in person. I’d think you’d be grateful.” And didn’t that enrage the trapped man. His struggles increased, unintentionally rubbing his body against his la’aka’s as he furiously tried to reach his wand. Mate or not, Severus Snape was going to teach the man a lesson!

Unbearably aroused by the feel of his mate’s body as he held him against the wall, Harry moaned. The sound froze the older vampire and reverberated along his skin. Hearing his la’aka’s arousal called to his own, flooding the potions master with need. Instantly, his fury was transmuted into lust, and all thoughts of escape were forgotten. His body sank back against the other with an answering heat. His struggling became undulations, and his angry retorts became whimpers of desire.

The feel of the proud man submitting drove Harry to the edge. If he’d thought he had trouble controlling himself yesterday, it was a thousand times worse now that he knew the taste of his mate. Only his incredible willpower made him hang on. They had come a long way in a short time, but it still wasn’t enough. His mate was still weakened and unsure. Soon, his a’ashi would be ready; soon he would willingly and consciously submit; because he wanted to, not just because his vampire instincts gave him no choice. No matter how much the young la’aka craved to take his mate, he would not. Harry gritted his teeth and reeled himself in. His mate deserved better and by Merlin, he would give it to him.

Harry clawed onto his control with everything in him. It was too late to completely stop, but there were other things he could do… He frantically ripped open his mate’s robes, desperate to bring some relief. In Severus’ point of view, a hand came from nowhere and thrust into his clothes, closing around his rock-hard cock. Automatically, he tilted his head to the side to allow his mate access, while rubbing back against the evidence of his mate’s own desire.

Harry growled, his humanity slipping as his vampire took over. He pushed open the cloak enough to expose his mouth and moved his free hand to his mate’s mouth. Simultaneously they plunged their fangs into each other: Harry into the marks he had made yesterday on his mate’s neck and Severus into his mate’s wrist. Both of them fed voraciously, drinking in the other’s blood, feeling their rapture grow. Stepping back from the wall; still feeding and stroking Severus’ weeping cock, Harry pulled his mate with him, enfolding his precious burden into his body. The two of them became locked in a frenzied spiral of _blood-sex-need-want_ , unable to think of anything but the now; the blood _need_ feedwant _need_ mate _MINE_. It coiled tighter and tighter within them, the pressure growing until they both knew that they would die, would explode, would shatter into a million pieces, and something had to give before they melted; before their very blood vaporized.

It was all too much. Tearing their teeth free, they threw back their heads and screamed their release in perfect synchronicity to the heavens. Both exploded in orgasm, one into his leather trousers and the other into his mate’s hand. For a frozen moment the world stopped, and they teetered on the edge of infinity, able to hear nothing but their own labored sobs for breath. Then the world crashed back down on them, and they collapsed to the ground. Harry ended up on his knees, his mate straddling his legs but lying boneless against him.

After a minute or two, Harry recovered enough to raise his hand to his mouth and lick his mate’s juices from it. The twin tastes of his mate’s cum and blood combined in his mouth, raising a too-soon throb of need in his body. Regretfully, he banished the rest and started whispering charms to clean them. Severus began to stir as he finished.

“By Circe, that was incredible,” he rasped. Harry murmured an agreement as he nuzzled his mate’s neck. “You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you? I think I’m dead. I can’t feel my body.” That bought a chuckle from his la’aka.

“You’re not dead, and your body feels just fine to me,” purred Harry, nibbling behind his mate’s perfect ears. “Did your skin always taste like strawberries or is that a recent thing?” He inhaled his mate’s scent, pulling it deep into his lungs, knowing that it would be some time until he could do this again.

Still in a daze, Severus could only lean against his mate’s hard chest, allowing him to do as he liked. “Strawberries? No one’s ever said that before…”

Harry growled at the thought of another tasting his a’ashi’s lusciousness. “And no one but me ever will. You’re mine, Sev’rus Snape, just mine.”

“I must be dead – that actually sounded endearing to me, rather than pushy and obnoxious,” muttered Severus.

“Not dead: mine,” Harry was rapidly becoming distracted again by the taste and feel of his mate.

“I refuse to acknowledge any such claim from a nameless person.” Severus however, had managed to recover his Slytherin cunning.

With a sigh, Harry dragged his focus back to their surroundings. If his mate was beginning to remember his quest to identify him, then it was time to go. Bracing himself, he stood up in one smooth move, lifting his mate along with him, yet careful to keep him facing away. Briefly, he hugged his mate closer, reluctant to let go. He leaned in to whisper into the older vampire’s ear: “Until we meet again, Sev’rus Snape, my darling a’ashi. Be well, and stay safe.” Abruptly releasing his mate; despite every fiber of his being rejecting the sheer wrongness of the concept, he stepped back and apparated away. This time, Severus merely sighed. He was feeling far too relaxed and mellow to feel much annoyance at his mate’s vanishing act. Not too mellow to get in the last word, however.

**_“I hope you don’t expect to make a habit out of accosting me in this dirty alley. It’s hardly the type of place I imagined for a seduction!”_ **

His mate’s joyous laughter came back. **_“As you desire, my beautiful a’ashi. I promise – next time I taste your sweet passion, we will be on a proper bed. I look forward to the occasion.”_**

‘As do I,’ thought Severus to himself as he removed the imperturbable charm and left the alley to continue on with his day.

\------------------------ ~♥~ ------------------------


	11. Off to Hogwarts

Author's notes: Slippery Weasleys, aroused Slytherins, conniving Gryffindors.

* * *

Don't hate me at the end of this chapter! I know this chapter has a lot of narration, but it needed it, I swear! I had to move the story forward a month, which meant explanations. I'm sorry for the cliffie! I promise on my soul that I'll have the next chapter, the one we've all been waiting for, out in a few days. Reviews do inspire me to write faster! *insert shameless review begging and puppy dog eyes here*

Stuff that I stole: Can I just save time and sing the praises of Perfect Marionette and Harriverse? Both gave me things to think about which became important plot devices in this chapter. Chiaki Dark, who is just the cutest ever, gets the fairy-dust award for most inspirational and adorable reviews. Plus, all of you who took the time to review, especially the three first-timers who now have their own personal spaces on my altar of sacrifice to the review gods. Thank you, everyone!!!!

**_As usual, this is a bond conversation between our beloved Sev and Harry._ **

\------------------------ ~♥~ ------------------------

“Has anyone seen my school scarf?”

“Hermione, where’s my Quidditch uniform?”

“Harry, wake up! We have to be at King’s Cross Station in three hours!” Harry lay in his bed, drowsing peacefully and listening to the sounds of his friends moving around his house, doing last-minute packing. He frowned at the sound of Ron and Hermione’s voices. Was he doing the right thing? After nearly two days of intensive research, they hadn’t found a way to remove the spells cast on his friends without seriously damaging or endangering their lives. In the end, he’d had to wake and obliviate them. Fawkes believed that once Harry and Severus bonded fully, Harry would have the power needed, but until then, the others were very careful not to say anything around the pair that could trigger the spells. Harry shuddered at the memory of carefully trying to explain to Hermione what he had done, and why, without going into specifics. Her thirst for knowledge and fear for herself had lead her to push for more information until Neville took her aside and told her in no uncertain terms that they were doing everything they could, but it was her choice – knowledge or life. Now, the couple knew that there was something dangerously wrong with them, but that nothing could be done yet. Everyday Harry agonized over his decision not to speed up the bonding with his mate. They weren’t ready, and a rushed bond would do more harm than good. Still, he couldn’t help but feel that he should do something.

With a sigh, his thoughts turned to the many other things that they had done in the last four weeks. He and his circle spent most of the days in intensive training – physical and magical offense and defense; occulmency; strategizing; meditation to strengthen their power cores; animagus transformation; everything they could. It had been fortunate indeed that he’d been able to bring Remus into his circle of lieutenants. The werewolf had trained them well, driving them to push their limits further each day.

Remus. Harry smiled at the thought of the marauder. Without the insidious drain on his resources, the older wizard was looking and feeling twenty years younger. His hair had lost its grey and his face had smoothed out. He had more energy and wasn’t afraid to use it. The biggest surprise had come one day during an intensive training session with Harry. They’d been dueling for over an hour, gradually becoming more and more aggressive in their spell casting. Harry had sent an explosively powerful expelliarmus at the other man, sending him flying head over heels straight for the far wall, wand headed in the opposite direction. Midway through his flight, Remus had _twisted_ , transforming into a huge brown wolf; easily twice the size of his old lunar-shift form, and lightly dropped to his feet. While Harry gaped at him, the wolf had swiftly raced across the room and leapt; knocking him over and sitting on his chest. Harry had looked at the grinning wolf in amazement, conceding defeat, and then watched in wonder as Remus turned back to his human self, laughing his head off. Since then, he’d been able to harness the wolf at will, and had become an even more formidable adversary.

But the past month hadn’t been all training. They’d all taken the time to just enjoy being teenagers, invigorating their friendships. With the twins, Harry, and a marauder around there had been a lot of friendly pranking, and no one knew what color their hair would be from one day to the next. They’d played many games of Quidditch, Harry taking the opportunity to stretch his wings. He’d discovered that while being on a broom still gave him an amazing feeling of freedom, it didn’t even come close to the feeling he got when soaring through the air on his own wings.

He’d even become closer to his mate, through the long mental conversations they’d had almost every day. He was fast falling in love with his prickly a’ashi, and strongly suspected that his feelings were reciprocated. They hadn’t seen each other since that amazing day in the alley, and Harry longed to be close to his mate. Now they were only half a day away, and he was both nervous and thrilled. Severus still hadn’t figured out Harry’s true identity, and he hoped with everything in him that the man would be able to move past his ire of the previous years and see the real Harry.

True to his word, Harry had sent bottles of his blood every week through Fawkes, and he could feel the difference in his mate. He couldn’t wait to see what physical differences it had made. While it wouldn’t have mattered to Harry what Severus looked like, he welcomed the emotional changes it had wrought. The Potions master had grown more confident over the weeks and had even become willing to wear the clothes Harry had commissioned. The special robes, however, were a sticking point. They were meant for the welcoming ceremony, and Harry had dreamt of seeing his mate in their splendor. Eventually, they’d reached a compromise. Severus would wear the robes, and Harry would reveal himself before midnight on the first of September. He hadn’t told his mate that he doubted he could wait any longer anyway.

Scowling, his thoughts turned to the two evils in his life. Both had been relatively quiet over the holidays. Voldemort was obviously waiting for his potions master to finish his promised potion, taking the time to enlarge his forces and Dumbledore… Well, Dumbledore was busy trying to circumvent Harry’s newfound freedom. He’d spent time in the Wizengamot pushing through laws that would enable him to take charge of Harry’s finances and well-being until he turned twenty-one. Harry had been furious when he’d heard what the manipulative man had done, but Hermione’s research had found that as a vampire, he wasn’t subject to the same laws as a wizard. Furthermore, when he completed the bond with his mate, he would be considered autonomous in the eyes of Wizarding Law anyway. He’d had to make a trip to Gringotts to ensure his vaults would be untouched, but the Goblins had sworn secrecy and would block Dumbledore’s access indefinitely. Harry looked forward to informing the Headmaster of the news.

They’d also managed to change the Fidelius charm on Grimmauld Place. Neville was a perfect secret keeper; loyal, and no one would ever think of him. Dumbledore had been furious when the members of the Order had been unable to find their Headquarters, but Harry and the others had all professed ignorance, lying without a qualm. Hermione even went so far as to suggest that it had been a component of Sirius’ will, a claim with the Goblins had been happy to back for reasons of their own. In the end, it had just been the seven of them living there, with Remus commuting daily, as it had been deemed to be the safest place by the ‘adults’. Harry had rolled his eyes at this but kept silent. Six of them were of age in the Wizarding world, so there really wasn’t much that their parents and guardians could do. The Weasleys, Neville, and Hermione had had to make short appearances at their respective homes but had been careful to stagger their absences from Grimmauld Place, ensuring that only one was absent at any time.

With these happy thoughts, Harry finally got out of bed and dressed carefully, pinning his shiny new Head Boy badge to his robe. After much discussion, it had been decided that he would begin his penetration of the Slytherin ranks on the train journey. With a few heavy glamours, he once more looked like the Harry Potter of the previous year. He grimaced at his reflection, but the disguise was necessary for a few more hours. A lightening charm on his trunk and he was out of the room.

Downstairs was chaos. His friends were busy doing last-minute packing, eating breakfast, and getting used to the idea that this was their final morning in the house. Part of their training had included cleaning the house, as it was amazing what creatures and curses they had found while redecorating. They had even taken turns blasting away at Mrs Black’s portrait in the foyer, seeing who could be the one to finally wipe her foul presence from the walls. The painting had screeched and insulted them at every opportunity. Finally, she had made the mistake of insulting Sirius, and it had unsurprisingly been Harry who had cast a hex so strong that it disintegrated the painting and most of the stairs beyond. That had lead to a busy afternoon of repairs for all of them. Now, however, the house looked like new, and felt like a home. All of them would be sorry to leave. Shaking his head to clear it of such thoughts, Harry went to have breakfast.

\------------------------ ~♥~ ------------------------

When the Hogwarts Express moved out from Platform 9 ¾ at eleven o’clock, Harry and his circle were all squeezed into a compartment together. They looked at each other nervously. From this point on, things would be different, and they would all have to be on their guard at all times. With a sob, Ginny threw herself on Harry, hugging him tightly. He patted her back, soothing her gently. “It’s okay Gin, I’m not going far. Just because my robes change colors doesn’t mean I will.” With that, the dam broke and everyone piled on for a group hug. There was a tense moment of silence until Neville’s voice came plaintively from the bottom.

“Whose hand is that?” Everyone fell about laughing, and the moment was lost.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry left the compartment to check-in at the Prefect’s car. Since Hermione became Head Girl, Parvati was given her Prefect position. Justin Finch-Fletchley and Susan Bones from Hufflepuff, Terry Boot and Padma Patil from Ravenclaw, and the expected Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson from Slytherin were already present in the carriage, talking over their duties.

“Of course the Golden Boy was given Head Boy. Dumbledore’s favorite, aren’t you Scarhead,” drawled Draco sarcastically. He narrowed his eyes at the almost imperceptible wince from Hermione and Ron, but surprisingly, Harry remained expressionless. Usually, Potter was easy to rile. He continued: “They obviously took pity on the poor little Gryffindor orphan.” Talking about Harry’s family was usually an easy button to push, but today, he merely sent a quelling look at Ron and turned back to Draco.

Lifting an eyebrow, he inquired calmly: “I’m curious, Malfoy. Why would you think that the same old insults would keep working on me? How — predictable of you,” he said with a small sneer.

Draco was incensed. What the hell was going on? When did he lose control of the conversation? Usually, Potter would be turning red and yelling in a most amusing way by now. By the time he gathered himself to send back a scathing reply Harry had turned his back and was politely talking with the Hufflepuffs. What was going on?

The meeting was dull, just checking in with each other, getting to know their counterparts in the other Houses. Afterward, they split up to rejoin their friends. Draco swept out first, Pansy following along behind him. Hermione pulled Harry aside as the others left. “I’d tell you good luck,” she said, “but I think you’re going to enjoy this far too much to need it.” Harry just grinned and winked at her as he took off his outer robe. He handed it to Hermione and with a snap of his fingers the glamours dropped, leaving him looking like his new self, complete with skin-tight leather pants, silver muscle shirt, and combat boots. He shook his hair loose and smirked.

“Just because I plan to enjoy myself, doesn’t make it any less necessary.” He paused to consider his next words carefully. “I wouldn’t say that I’ve been in the wrong House all these years, because you know I’m very much a Gryffindor. I just feel freer now that I can let my Slytherin out to play as well. I’m happy to associate with both Houses.”

“Be careful Harry. Don’t do anything that’ll get you in trouble. Especially with your mate. I doubt that any of us could protect you if Snape was _really_ furious.”

Harry’s jaw dropped. “You…you know? How? You’re okay with it? Does Ron know?”

“Of course I do. They don’t call me the smartest witch of our generation because I can lift heavy things, Harry,” the witch sniggered. “I admit that I had some worries, but I wouldn’t have sworn the oath to you if I wasn’t prepared to accept your mate. It’s not like you had a choice. Besides, I’m pretty sure that Snape is a good man, dealing with an impossible situation the best way he knows how. Doesn’t mean I agree with his choices, just that I understand. Ron doesn’t know, but I’m working on him. When you’re ready to tell him, he’ll be fine.”

Harry raised his eyebrow incredulously at her.

“Well…just don’t tell him for a few more weeks,” she laughed. “I might need a little more time! Now, go play! Don’t forget, you turn into a pumpkin in…” She glanced at her watch. “Three hours. Good luck!”

\------------------------ ~♥~ ------------------------

Harry stood outside the Slytherin Prince’s carriage, listening in with a wicked grin on his face. Inside, Draco Malfoy was talking to his cronies about the sexy, mysterious stranger he’d met in a shop.

“…Naturally, he was all over me. I told him, of course, that I had very strict standards for a lover. He was devastated, doing everything but falling to his knees and sucking my cock right there.” Really? Harry didn’t quite remember that part.

“If I hadn’t been so sated from that blonde from the club riding my cock all night long the night before, I would probably have taken him up on his desperate pleas. He was handsome enough to meet the Malfoy code, but really, just so needy.”

That was enough, decided Harry. Time to put an end to this before the deceptive Slytherin had them rutting in the change rooms, Harry screaming his undying love and coming until he blacked out from the exquisite ecstasy. Schooling his features into an inquisitive look, he opened the door and leaned casually against the door frame.

The Slytherins inside looked up in shock, ready to hex the intruder into next week. Their movements halted at the sight of the tall, sexy, toned god standing there; long hair cascading down his back; tattooed arms crossed over a muscular chest. While he had their attention, Harry strolled over to where Malfoy was sitting and leaned down, pinning the blonde to the seat without touching him. He put his mouth up against his ear and spoke in a low, husky tone that only his prey could hear.

“How interesting, Draco, that our memories of the same event should be so — different.”

“What— I **—** I don’t know what you mean,” stammered the caught-out man.

Harry just leaned closer, his lips a hair’s breadth from Draco’s, and chuckled: a deep, provocative sound that went straight to the pleasure centers of each and every person in the carriage, causing them all to shudder.

The vampire pressed close for a second, and then he was gone, sitting on the bench seat against the opposite wall, leaving an aroused and confused Slytherin Prince behind to catch his breath.

Harry was thoroughly enjoying himself. For six years he’d been tormented by these people, people whom he now needed to bring to his side. This time, the tables were turned, and Harry was finding that letting his inner Slytherin out was irresistibly appealing. Now; to keep the others off balance.

“Draco, it’s so good to see you again, it’s been too long. How was your holiday?” Harry lowered his eyelids and looked out from beneath his lashes in a smoldering glance. “I do hope you found it — _stimulating_.” The sounds of abruptly indrawn breaths around the room made Harry smirk to himself. He knew he would have trouble at first in this House, but if he managed to impress them now, the battle would be half won.

Draco coughed to clear the sudden lump in his…throat, then sat up straighter, fascinated by the erotic man in front of him. “You! Those Weasleys called you Shade – how do you know their sort? And where we met? Where did you come from? What are you doing here?”

“Yes, me! Shade is as good a name as any, and I’ve been friends with Fred and George for some years now, I’m actually a principal investor in their store. They’re awfully amusing, terribly _naughty_ , of course.” The innuendo with which he imbued the word naughty immediately sent his audience’s minds to the gutter. “I’ve never met two people as _slippery_ and willing to try _anything_ as those two.” Every word the truth; if open to interpretation. “Mmm, where was I? Oh yes; as I told you, we met not so far from where we were that day. I have a house in London where I’ve been staying. As for what I’m doing here? Isn’t this the Hogwarts express? I’m obviously on my way to Hogwarts, just like you. Any more questions?”

Pansy interrupted, leaning forward to give the stranger a good look down her blouse. “Do you know what house you’ll be in yet? Slytherin could use someone like you. We’re the best, and this group right here is the best of the best. I think you’ll fit in quite nicely,” she breathed, adding a girlish giggle. “Are you seeing anyone? Is there a girl waiting for you, wherever you came from?”

“Or boy,” added Blaise Zabini.

“Actually,” drawled Harry, dragging the moment out. “There is someone special in my life.” A sense of disappointment joined the inquisitive atmosphere. Time to change the topic before they ask more about that someone. “So, what can you tell me about Hogwarts? Do you like the teachers?”

“Ooh! Speaking of teachers!” piped up Zabini. “Did anyone see Snape these holidays? I saw him in Diagon Alley, and Merlin, someone must have taken him shopping and taught him how to shower or something, because the man is HOT! What I wouldn’t give for some personal one on one tutoring in Potions this year! _Atchoo_!”

Harry couldn’t help himself. Unreasonably jealous of the thought of the Slytherin touching HIS mate, he sent a wordless jinx. Besieged by a violent sneezing fit, the dark-skinned man ran for the bathroom to wash in the hopes of relief from the sudden episode. Placated by his absence, the possessive vampire canceled the charm and turned back to the conversation.

The remaining Slytherins were happy to fill the stranger in on the desirable and _un_ desirable of Hogwarts. Harry was amused to hear himself described as a ‘scrawny, brainless, no-talent do-gooder who happened to be overwhelmingly lucky with what little magic ability he did possess.’ It was all he could do to stop from laughing. The two and a half hours that he talked with the Slytherins gave him some interesting insights into their House. ‘Oh yes,’ he thought. ‘I’m going to enjoy this year!’

Mindful of the end of the journey nearing, Harry excused himself to the bathroom, skillfully brushing off three offers of ‘help’. He made his way to the next car and ducked out of sight. Sure no one was looking, he spelled the glamours back on, feeling them settle over him like an uncomfortable and tight suit. His friends were glad to see him back in one piece and inundated him with questions on the ‘enemy’. The last half hour passed quickly, with only one interruption from Blaise, who opened the door and looked suspiciously at them all, obviously looking for the missing Shade. Faced with eight Gryffindors, he left quickly the way he came.

When they reached Hogsmede Station, the circle all hopped out and yelled greetings down the platform to Hagrid, who waved cheerily back. The thestral-drawn carriages weren’t big enough for all of them, so they split into two groups – Harry, Neville and the twins in one, Hermione, Ron and Ginny in the other. They met up again at the castle and walked in together as a group; calling out to people they hadn’t yet seen.

It was lucky that they did, for as soon as Harry walked into the Great Hall his knees buckled and he stumbled, overwhelmed by the smell of his mate, finally close to him again. His circle closed ranks around him, the twins supporting him between them as they half-carried, half-dragged him over to the Gryffindor table as unobtrusively as possible. Luckily, no one seemed to notice the hooded and dazed look on Harry’s face. He let them move him passively, working on keeping his teeth and wings concealed. However, halfway there he caught sight of his mate and nearly lost all control on the spot.

**_“By all that has magic!”_ **

\------------------------ ~♥~ ------------------------


End file.
